Betrayal In Its Simplest Form
by Rheyna Rosevelt
Summary: Para anggota tim basket Seirin saling berpandangan bingung. Ada apa dengan Kuroko? Mengapa perilakunya menjadi aneh begitu? /"Kurokocchiii!"/"Kau bercanda, kan, Akashi?"/"Bukankah Ibuki itu nama laki-laki?/"Kalau kita bisa mengorek informasi dari Shogo Haizaki ini, kita akan menemuinya." / Translation of 'Betrayal In Its Most Simplest Forms' fic by Virelei. Full disclaimer inside.
1. Chapter 1

"Oi, Kuroko!" teriakan Kagami menggema di dalam gedung gym SMA Seirin, cukup keras untuk dapat didengar seisi penghuninya. Anggota tim basket Seirin yang lain tak menghiraukannya, terlalu sibuk menyeka keringat dengan handuk yang dibagikan oleh para junior mereka. Latihan hari ini lebih keras dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya, bentuk persiapan dari latih tanding melawan SMA Kaijou beberapa minggu lagi.

Kepala bersurai biru muda menyembul di antara sejumlah pemain yang berlumur keringat, bereaksi pada namanya yang disebut. "Ya, Kagami-kun?"

"Bolehkah aku mampir ke rumahmu setelah ini?" si rambut merah berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depan rekan setimnya itu. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi membuat Kuroko harus mendongak untuk menatapnya.

Begitu mendengar ucapan Kagami barusan, nyaris seluruh kepala menoleh ke arah mereka, tertarik.

"Hei, jangan tinggalkan aku." Junpei Hyuuga, kapten tim Seirin, muncul tiba-tiba di samping Kagami. "Aku juga ingin mengunjungi rumah Kuroko."

Aida Riko, pelatih mereka, juga muncul di samping Kuroko. "Aku juga! Aku belum pernah melihat rumahmu sebelumnya, Kuroko."

Beberapa saat kemudian, nyaris seluruh anggota tim berdesakan mengelilingi pemuda pendek beriris biru itu, semua meributkan hal yang sama.

"Ano…" akhirnya Kuroko membuka mulut. Walaupun suaranya tipis, namun semua mendengarnya dan berhenti bicara. "Terima kasih telah tertarik untuk mengunjungi rumahku, tetapi sayang sekali, aku sibuk siang ini. Maaf telah mengecewakan." Ia membungkuk sopan sejenak sebelum meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar gym tanpa suara, diiringi dengan tatapan bingung dari rekan-rekan setimnya.

Suasana diliputi keheningan selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya…

"Apa itu tadi?" kata Hyuuga bingung.

"Apa maksudnya dia sibuk? Jangan-jangan dia punya janji kencan." gumam Izuki.

"A-apa? Tidak! Kuroko tak mungkin punya pacar!" Kagami refleks menyahut, menanggapi analisis ngawur Izuki dengan serius.

"Eeh? Kenapa tidak, Kagami?" Teppei menimpali dengan senyumnya yang kini tak inosen sama sekali, menurut Kagami.

"Y-ya… tidak mungkin! Itu saja!" si rambut merah panik sendiri.

"Cukup!" teriak si pelatih, sukses membuat semuanya membeku. Riko menunggu agar suasana kembali hening sebelum melanjutkan. "Apakah kalian menyadari perilaku aneh Kuroko akhir-akhir ini?"

"Apa maksudmu, _senpai_?" tanya Kagami, lambat seperti biasa.

"Bakagami." Riko menggerutu. "Maksudku, sudah beberapa hari ini Kuroko menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Aku tahu kalau dia itu memang bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Tetapi diamnya Kuroko kali ini… seolah ia tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita." Ia mengawasi raut muka anak didiknya satu-persatu. "Adakah yang menyadarinya?"

"Benar juga." ucap Hyuuga menyetujui. "_Passing _dari Kuroko rata-rata meleset hari ini. Awalnya kupikir ia akan berlatih lebih keras dari biasanya karena kali ini lawan latih tanding kita adalah SMA Kaijou. Tetapi ternyata…"

"Dan ia juga jarang pulang bersama kita lagi tiap usai latihan." Koganei menimpali.

Mitobe membungkuk dan meraih sesuatu dalam diam. Ia lantas mengangkatnya agar semua dapat melihatnya lebih jelas.

Tas milik Kuroko.

Semuanya mengerjap.

"T-tunggu! Kalau begitu-"

"Tasku hilang!" seru Kagami. "Sial! Kuroko pasti salah mengambil tasku!" Sejurus kemudian, Kagami terhenyak. Tunggu, Kuroko salah mengambil tas? Rekannya itu tak pernah seceroboh ini sebelumnya.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti gedung gym, kali ini lebih lama. Semuanya memikirkan hal yang sama.

Apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko?

**.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

**Kuroko no Basuke ****© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Original Story:

**Betrayal In Its Simplest Forms © Virelei**

**OCs © Virelei  
**

(Link onto the original story can be found on my profile, favorite story section.)

Translation:

**Betrayal In Its Simplest Forms** by** Rheyna Rosevelt**

I own nothing but this translation

_(Saya tak mengakui hak milik atas cerita ini kecuali terjemahannya)_

Thus, I don't make any commercial profit within this story

_(Juga, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini)_

Translation is under permission of its original author.

_(Penerjemahan atas fic ini telah mendapatkan ijin dari_ author _aslinya_)

**Warning**:

This story contains: child/underage abuse, violence, (slight) blood, etc.

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 1]**

**.**

**.:xxx:.**

"Aku pulang." ucap Kuroko pelan, tahu bahwa tak ada seorangpun di rumah yang mendengarnya –atau begitulah pikirnya.

Perlahan, Kuroko menutup pintu dan melepas sepatunya. Ia menjatuhkan tasnya, sama sekali tak menyadari nama Kagami tertera pada salah satu sisi kain tas putih itu. Kuroko berjalan melewati lorong rumahnya yang lengang, namun belum sempat ia mencapai ujung lorong yang terhubung dengan tangga menuju kamarnya, sebuah tangan bergerak keras menampar wajahnya, membuat tubuh remaja itu terhempas menabrak dinding.

Seluruh indera Kuroko dibutakan oleh rasa sakit sementara tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Sebelum ia pulih sepenuhnya dari serangan barusan, tangan yang sama menjambak kasar surai biru mudanya, memaksanya untuk menatap wajah si penyerang dengan pandangannya yang telah berkunang-kunang. Pekik kesakitan lolos dari bibir pucat si pemuda ketika tangan itu mengeratkan pegangannya. Sepasang mata biru dingin yang familiar mendekati wajahnya.

"Dari mana saja kau, Tetsuya-kun?"

Suara dingin bernada manis yang dibuat-buat itu menggelitik gendang telinga Kuroko.

"I-Ibu," bisik Kuroko kesakitan. "Kupikir kau akan pulang beberapa hari lagi."

Seringai kejam terpoles pada wajah cantik si wanita. Rambutnya juga berwarna biru muda, panjangnya sebahu dan poninya mengarah ke kanan. Tubuhnya ramping, namun menyimpan cukup tenaga untuk melempar sesosok remaja dari ujung lorong ke ujung yang lainnya. Kulitnya juga pucat seperti Kuroko, namun semirip apapun penampilannya dengan putranya, kedua pribadi ini sama sekali jauh berbeda.

"Apakah hanya itu yang kudapat, hah, dasar anak tak tahu diuntung?" wanita itu mendesis. "Tidak ada 'Selamat datang' untukku? Aku telah bekerja lembur selama beberapa hari untuk menafkahimu. Ternyata semua usahaku sia-sia." Tekanan pada kulit kepalanya, untunglah, mengendur. Namun tak lama, digantikan oleh tinju keras dari satu sisi kepalanya, membuatnya sekali lagi terhempas menabrak dinding. "Nah?"

Rasa nyeri pada tulang rusuknya perlahan makin menjadi begitu kaki jenjang ibunya menendangnya keras. Kuroko terbatuk-batuk. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"S-selamat datang, Ibu." ucapnya pelan seraya menahan sakit.

Wanita itu tak mendengarkannya. Ia justru mengangkat kakinya dan menendang dada putranya sekali lagi. Tangan pucatnya meraih kerah seragam Kuroko dan melempar tubuh pemuda itu hingga menghantam dinding lain. Kuroko berusaha melindungi dirinya sebisa mungkin, yang tampaknya sia-sia saja. Rasa sakit menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga melewati batas yang mampu ia terima. Hanya beberapa saat sebelum ia menutup mata, Kuroko mendengar suara lain berseru panik.

"Ibuki! Ibuki, berhenti! Kau bisa membunuh anak kita!"

_Ayah_, pikir Kuroko lemas. Sementara suara debat kedua orang tuanya berlangsung, Kuroko telah memejamkan matanya, beristirahat dalam kegelapan.

.

[To be continued]

**.:xxx:.**

**A/N: **Setelah menjelajah (dan merusuh) di fandom Hetalia dan Harry Potter, kini saya datang sebagai penduduk baru di fandom KuroBas! :D Mohon bantuannya, minna-san~ *bows* Terima kasih telah membaca! Kritik, saran, flame, atau pertanyaan silahkan Anda layangkan pada kotak review, ya~

~Rheyna Rosevelt


	2. Chapter 2

"Tetsuya," desis sebuah suara. "Tetsuya, bangun. Tetsu!"

Dengan satu sentakan, Kuroko membuka matanya, tubuhnya terangkat kaget pada posisi duduk. Wajahnya sedikit mengerut ketika dirasanya sakit menjalar bagai disengat listrik ke seluruh tubuh.

"Hati-hati," sepasang tangan mendorong pundaknya lembut. Kuroko menurut ketika tangan itu membimbingnya untuk kembali berbaring, sesekali diselingi desisan sakit. "Kau akan melukai tubuhmu lagi. Berbaringlah dulu."

Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia mengenali suara lembut yang telah membangunkannya itu, namun butuh beberapa saat untuknya memfokuskan kembali pandangannya yang mengabur.

"… Ayah?"

Kuroko mencoba untuk mengucapkannya, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering. Hanya kedua belah bibirnya yang bergerak perlahan, mengisyaratkan tanpa suara bahwa ia tengah mencoba berbicara.

Pria yang duduk di samping tempat tidur Kuroko itu memulas senyum kecil. Rambutnya juga berwarna biru muda, namun yang membedakannya dari istri dan putranya adalah iris cokelat gelap yang sewarna dengan batang kayu basah. Ia juga berkulit pucat, namun postur tubuhnya tergolong tinggi, tak seperti Kuroko. Mimik mukanya lembut dengan sorot mata khawatir begitu ia memandangi putranya yang terluka. Pelan, setetes air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan." Kuroko Haru, ayah dari Kuroko Tetsuya, berbisik lega. "Untunglah kau baik-baik saja."

Remaja itu hanya terdiam ketika ayahnya merendah dan memeluknya lembut, berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh bagian tubuh putranya yang terluka. Kuroko, mencoba tak menghiraukan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya, mengangkat tangan dan balas memeluk ayahnya seerat yang ia bisa.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsu." Haru berbisik pada telinga putranya. Kuroko bisa merasakan rambutnya basah oleh tetes-tetes air bening yang berebut jatuh.

"Mengapa kau meminta maaf, Ayah?" dengan berat hati, Kuroko melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap sang ayah. "Ini bukan salahmu…"

Haru menggelengkan kepala. "Ini salahku, Tetsuya. Aku telah menikahi monster itu, tetapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku sungguh tak berguna. Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Ia akan mengklaim hak asuhmu bila aku menceraikannya, dan ayah takkan mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Sang ayah menarik napas gemetar seraya menyeka air matanya. Diiringi tawa kecil, ia melanjutkan. "Lihat aku, orang tua yang cengeng. Harusnya bukan aku yang menangis, karena kaulah yang paling menderita."

Haru menjulurkan tangan, mencoba meraih putranya. Gerakannya sempat terhenti ketika Kuroko secara otomatis memejamkan matanya, kebiasaan kecil yang muncul karena terpengaruh oleh perlakuan kejam dari sang ibu. Namun toh akhirnya Haru berhasil mendaratkan tangan di atas kepala Kuroko. Dengan lembut, ia mengusap kepala berambut biru muda tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya." Haru berbisik sekali lagi.

"Tolong hentikan, Ayah." Kuroko merah tangan ayahnya, menggenggamnya seerat yang ia bisa tanpa menyakiti tangannya. "Ini semua bukan salahmu. Tolong, jangan lagi mengatakan bahwa semua penderitaanku ini adalah kesalahanmu."

Haru terhenyak mendengar penuturan tersebut. Sesuatu yang berat seolah menimpa dadanya, membuatnya menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan mata sembab yang kembali mengalirkan tetes air bening di balik poni biru.

Kuroko menggigit bibirnya, ragu ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Apakah ibu… ada di rumah?"

Haru menggelengkan kepala. "Ia sudah berangkat kerja satu jam lalu. Karenanya aku menyempatkan diri untuk merawat luka-lukamu." Sang ayah menengadah, mengamati balutan perban yang menutupi sepertiga tubuh anaknya.

Kuroko hanya berkedip begitu dilihatnya sang ayah merendah dan ikut beraring di sebelahnya. Ia juga tak memprotes ketika tangan sang ayah melingkarinya, mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Kuroko justru menyambut pelukan itu. Ia menyandarkan kepala pada dada ayahnya, menggenggam erat kemeja kantor pria itu dalam dua kepalan tangan kecil.

"Jangan ditahan, Tetsu." Haru menenggelamkan wajahnya pada hamparan biru muda rambut putranya. "Aku tahu kalau kau menderita. Keluarkan semua rasa sakitmu, semuanya. Ayah di sini."

Kuroko mengeratkan genggamannya, membenamkan kepala makin dalam pada dada sang ayah, menyembunyikan ekspresinya dari dunia dan membasahi artikel pakaian itu dengan beberapa tetes air mata.

Tak ada yang bergerak dari posisi itu. Keduanya terdiam, makin mengeratkan pelukan, sementara dalam hati berdoa agar waktu bersedia untuk berhenti berputar.

**.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

**Kuroko no Basuke© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Original Story:

**Betrayal In Its Simplest Forms © Virelei**

**OCs © Virelei**

(Link onto the original story can be found on my profile, favorite story section.)

Translation:

**Betrayal In Its Simplest Forms** by **Rheyna Rosevelt**

I own nothing but this translation

_(Saya tak mengakui hak milik atas cerita ini kecuali terjemahannya)_

Thus, I don't make any commercial profit within this story

_(Juga, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini)_

Translation is under permission of its original author.

_(Penerjemahan atas fic ini telah mendapatkan ijin dari_ author _aslinya_)

**Warning:**

This story contains: child/underage abuse, violence, (slight) blood, etc.

.

.

**[Chapter 2]**

.

**.:xxx:.**

"Jangan kemana-mana, Tetsu." Tangan pucat Haru menarik selimut menutupi tubuh putranya. "Aku akan pulang sesegera mungkin. Kamarmu akan kukunci dari luar. Bila ibumu pulang lebih dulu, tetap diam dan berpura-puralah seolah kau tak ada, tak peduli apapun yang ibumu katakan. Bila terjadi sesuatu, segera hubungi aku. Dan…" Haru tampak ragu sejenak, namun ia melanjutkan. "Aku tak peduli kalau kau sangat menghormati ibumu atau betapa lemah kondisimu saat ini. Bila dia berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar dan menyerangmu, lawanlah. Kau dengar aku, Tetsuya? _Lawan._"

"Ya, Ayah." Kuroko menjawab pelan.

Haru mengangguk puas, tahu putranya takkan membangkang. "Aku berangkat dulu. Jangan ragu menghubungiku bila kau butuh bantuan, Tetsu." Ia mencium lembut dahi Kuroko sebelum berjalan keluar, memastikan agar pintu kamar terkunci sempurna.

Kuroko menunggu suara pintu menutup terdengar sebelum menghela napas lega dan bergerak bangkit pada posisi duduk, menyandarkan tubuh pada kepala ranjangnya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia siuman, Kuroko mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya.

Ia kini berada di kamarnya sendiri. Ayahnya pasti telah membawanya kemari setelah berdebat dengan ibunya. Keempat dinding kamarnya ini bercat biru langit, senada dengan karpet yang menutupi nyaris separuh ruangan. Tempat tidurnya berada di salah satu sudut, sementara sepasang meja dan kursi kayu terletak di sebelahnya. Di bawah meja, berjejer rapi sepatu, tas dan sebuah bola basket. Sinar matahari menyorot masuk dari jendela kayu yang berada di seberang pintu.

Kuroko mendesah tanpa suara dan meraih ponselnya. Ia menekan beberapa tombol sehingga layar ponselnya menampilkan jadwal latihan basket tim Seirin. Setelah beberapa saat matanya bergerak menyusuri kalender digital tersebut, ia memicingkan matanya begitu dilihatnya jadwal latihan hari Minggu ini: siang hari.

"Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan hal ini?" remaja itu berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Latih tanding dengan SMA Kaijou kurang beberapa minggu lagi, dan timnya pastilah khawatir bila ia tak muncul tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kuroko menghela napas. Ia tahu timnya kini tengah terbakar semangat mengalahkan SMA Kaijou. Tak baik menyurutkan semangat mereka dengan tak memberi kabar.

Atas pertimbangannya barusan, Kuroko beralih menuju daftar kontaknya dan menghubungi Kagami.

"Halo?" suara berat Kagami terdengar setelah dering ketiga. "Itu kau, Kuroko?"

"Ya." jawab Kuroko sopan. Tetapi sebelum ia sempat berkata-kata, Kagami menyela kasar.

"Di mana kau sekarang? Kau terlambat, dan aku yang kena marah! Jangan bilang kau bolos! Latihan ini untuk melawan Kaijou nanti- hei, Kuroko? Kuroko! Cepat kemari!"

"Maafkan aku, Kagami-kun, tetapi aku tak bisa latihan hari ini."

"_Apa?_ Kenapa?"

"Aku… sakit, Kagami-kun. Dan kemungkinan besar aku juga takkan bisa berlatih untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

"Tapi kemarin kau baik-baik saja, Kuroko! Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin, saat kami minta ijin untuk bertandang ke rumahmu itu? Kami cuma bercanda, tahu-"

"Tidak, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal itu. Aku hanya… demam. Maaf telah mengecewakan." seperti biasa, Kuroko membungkuk sedikit, biarpun ia tahu bahwa ia tengah berbuat konyol karena Kagami tak mungkin bisa melihatnya membungkuk. Namun ketika Kagami tak juga menimpali, Kuroko terpaksa angkat bicara kembali. "… Kagami-kun? Maukah kau memberitahu Riko-san keadaanku saat ini?"

Helaan napas Kagami terdengar. "Ya, baiklah. Cepat sembuh, oke?"

"Ya." remaja itu berucap, kemudian mengakhiri panggilan tanpa menunggu lawan bicaranya membalas.

**.:xxx:.**

"Kuroko takkan bisa latihan hari ini," Kagami berkata lantang. "Ia sakit."

Suara _dribble _bola basket yang beradu dengan lantai gym berhenti. Beberapa kepala menoleh pada si rambut merah. Ekspresi mereka sama: tak percaya.

"Kuroko… sakit?" Hyuuga mengulang.

Kagami mengangkat ponselnya dan menggoyangnya pelan. "Katanya begitu."

"Tapi kemarin ia baik-baik saja, kok!" Koganei protes.

"Kau yakin itu bukan alasannya semata?" Teppei berucap.

"Kalau itu cuma alasannya saja, kuhajar dia." aura hitam menguar dari balik tubuh Riko.

Kagami mengangkat bahu. "Ia hanya berpesan agar aku memberitahu kalian mengenai kondisinya. Cuma itu." Remaja itu membungkuk dan meraih sebuah bola basket yang menggelinding ke arahnya. Ia men-_dribble_-nya seraya berjalan pada salah satu dinding gym, lantas dengan kekuatan penuh melempar bola itu hingga membentur dinding dengan suara keras.

Tak ada yang berkomentar atas tindakan Kagami barusan.

"Sial, Kuroko," Kagami bergumam, napasnya menderu. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

.

.

_[To be continued]_

**.:xxx:.**

**A/N**: Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 2 ^^ Yah, kecepatan saya untuk update per-chapter berbeda tergantung dengan word count per chapter fic aslinya. Karena ini masih _intro_, jadi saya bisa berusaha ngebut sedikit… (sambil sesekali melirik buku untuk persiapan try out UN *kenapa jadi curcol*)

Saya dibuat menganga oleh kemampuan Virelei-san untuk menulis cerita dengan begitu runtut… Dan, ya, penerjemahan fic ini sudah dapat ijin darinya, kok ^^ Soal peletakan disclaimer… sengaja saya posisikan di tengah (karena kalau di awal cerita biasanya malah terlewatkan) dan dengan format yang agak berbeda (supaya bisa menarik mata ^^)

Terima kasih untuk para reviewer~

Baiklah, sekian dulu! Keep reading, guys ^^

~Rheyna Rosevelt


	3. Chapter 3

Suara bantingan benda terdengar dari luar kamar Kuroko. Tumpul, kaca, bahkan benda-benda berharga dilemparkan hingga membentur pintu kamarnya dan membentuk sebuah tumpukan pecahan di lantai. Kuroko memejamkan matanya dan bergelung di bawah selimut, takut. Ibuki pulang beberapa jam lalu, dan sejak saat itulah wanita itu dengan brutal melempari pintu tak bersalah tersebut dengan berbagai benda yang dapat ia raih begitu mengetahui bahwa pintu kamar putranya terkunci.

"Tetsuya-kun~" suara manis Ibuki yang kentara sekali dibuat-buat menyusup masuk dari balik pintu. "Keluarlah dan sambut kepulangan ibumu, Tetsuya-kun~"

Bulu roma Kuroko seketika berdiri mendengar ucapan ibunya. Ia tetap terdiam membeku, berpura-pura seolah ia tak ada, persis seperti apa yang diucapkan ayahnya. Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan mata sekuat mungkin, berusaha menahan tangisnya yang nyaris pecah. Tekanan dari ibunya begitu hebat biarpun wanita itu hanya mengucapkan beberapa kalimat.

"Aku tahu kau di dalam, Tetsu." ucap Ibuki manis. "Buka pintu ini, dan aku takkan menyakitimu."

_Aku harus menelepon ayah_, batin Kuroko berseru. Namun ponselnya berada di atas meja, dan Kuroko terlalu takut untuk meraihnya, khawatir ia akan menimbulkan suara saat mencoba meraih ponsel dari tempat tidur. Ditambah dengan suara manis ibunya dan benturan yang bertubi-tubi pada pintu kamar, membuat seluruh tubuh Kuroko kaku.

"Tet-su-ya," suara Ibuki berubah dingin. "Apa kau lupa tata krama? Tidak baik membuat ibumu menunggu. Atau mungkin, aku harus mengajarimu sopan santun lagi, Tet-su-ya?"

_Pergilah_, pemuda itu memohon tanpa suara. Air mata mulai menetes membasahi pipinya. _Aku tidak ada di sini. Aku tak terlihat. Tolong, pergilah. _

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu, Tetsuya." Ibuki mendesis. "Aku tak peduli kalau kau membarikadeku dengan mengunci pintu ini. Akan kuambil obeng dan kulepas kenopnya sehingga _aku _bisa masuk. Kau mau aku melakukannya, hm, Tetsu?"

Kuroko tak menjawab. Tubuhnya seolah mati rasa saking takutnya. Memorinyabersama sang ibu di masa lalu berputar kembali di benaknya, bagai rekaman mimpi buruk yang dimainkan paksa.

Karena Kuroko Tetsuya tidaklah terlahir sebagai bayangan. Tetapi ia melatih dirinya untuk _menjadi_ bayangan.

**.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Original Story:

**Betrayal In Its Simplest Form © Virelei**

**OCs © Virelei**

(Link onto the original story can be found on my profile, favorite story section. )

Translation:

**Betrayal In Its Simplest Forms by Rheyna Rosevelt**

I own nothing but this translation

_(Saya tak mengakui hak milik atas cerita ini kecuali terjemahannya)_

Thus, I don't make any commercial profit within this story

_(Juga, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini)_

Translation is under permission of its original author.

_(Penerjemahan atas fic ini telah mendapatkan ijin dari_ author _aslinya_)

**Warning:**

This story contains: child/underage abuse, violence, (slight) blood, etc.

.

.

**[Chapter 3]**

.

**.:xxx:.**

Begitu terdengar suara langkah Ibuki menjauh, Kuroko perlahan membuka matanya. Ia menunggu cukup lama, berharap ibunya takkan kembali lagi. Harapan itu nampaknya terbukti karena selama beberapa menit kemudian suasana tetap senyap tanpa suara. Tak ada lagi suara benda dibanting. Tak ada gedoran pada pintu. Dan yang terpenting, tak ada suara manis ibunya yang meracun…

… hingga kemudian terdengar suara denting logam dan kenop pintu kamarnya berputar beberapa kali.

Jantung Kuroko berhenti berdetak.

_Ibu… Ibu benar-benar akan melepas kenopnya?_

Pemuda itu menahan napasnya dan memejamkan mata, tangannya mencengkeram selimut makin erat. Inilah mengapa ia terkadang membenci dirinya sendiri –lemah, tak berdaya, selalu bergantung pada orang lain… Bahkan di arena basket, ia juga bergantung pada pemain lain. Tanpa rekan-rekannya, ia bukan apa-apa.

"Kuperingatkan kau, Tetsuya," ibunya bersenandung riang, yang mana bukanlah pertanda baik. "Sampai aku berhasil melepas kenop ini dan kau masih juga tak menyambutku, aku bersumpah akan _mengajarimu _tata krama lagi."

Kuroko mengerjap, sadar mau tak mau ia harus bergerak. Ia harus kabur. Pikiran untuk menyelamatkan diri berhasil menariknya dari kubangan mati rasa, memaksanya keluar dari kabut rasa takut. _Tidak_, hatinya berseru. _Aku tak boleh bergantung lagi. Aku tak boleh menjadi lemah. _

Udara dingin menyeruak masuk dalam paru-parunya begitu Kuroko menyibak selimut, berbeda dengan hawa pengap yang ia hirup selama bergelung di bawah selimut berjam-jam. Pelan, Kuroko mengangkat tubuhnya dan menurunkan satu kaki dari tempat tidur. Dengan bertopang pada kedua tangannya, Kuroko mencoba berdiri, tetapi sekejap kemudian ia menarik napas kaget saat rasa sakit menjalar tiba-tiba pada daerah dada dan kepalanya.

"Jangan coba-coba lari, Kuroko Tetsuya." Ibuki memperingatkan, seolah bisa melihat menembus pintu. "Lagipula kau takkan punya kesempatan untuk kabur. Mur pertama sudah lepas…"

Pernyataan itu sendiri membuat Kuroko makin teguh mengabaikan kondisi tubuhnya. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekati _hanger _dan meraih jaketnya. Ia lekas mengenakannya, menutupi tubuh atasnya yang hanya dibalut perban. Ia juga memungut sepatu basketnya di bawah meja, dan mengantongi ponselnya di saku jaket.

"Satu mur lagi, putraku tersayang."

Kuroko menelan ludah. Ia tak punya banyak waktu. Cepat atau lambat, ibunya pasti berhasil mendobrak masuk dan memergokinya. Secepat yang ia bisa, pemuda itu berlari mendekati jendela dan membukanya. Sebuah tangga dari jalinan tali secara otomatis meluncur turun begitu daun jendela terbuka, berayun dekat dinding dan menyentuh tanah halaman depan di bawahnya. Tangga tali itu adalah ide ayahnya, sebuah trik sederhana agar Kuroko dapat menyelamatkan diri dari kebrutalan ibunya.

Mengabaikan nyeri pada tulang rusuknya saat ia membungkuk, Kuroko memanjat jendela. Kakinya gemetar saat ia mendaratkannya pada anak tangga pertama, kedua tangan pucat berpegangan pada kusen kayu jendela. Tangga tali itu berayun pelan dibebani berat badan Kuroko, yang sebenarnya juga amat ringan. Dengan hati-hati, Kuroko mulai menuruni anak tangga satu persatu, sesekali menunduk mengawasi tanah di bawahnya.

"Tetsuya!"

Pekik marah terdengar dari arah kamar begitu Kuroko sampai pada pertengahan tangga. Pemuda itu mendongak, dan gerakannya terhenti begitu ia melihat Ibuki melongok dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Berani sekali kau mencoba kabur dariku, bocah tak berguna!" senyum sadis terukir pada wajah wanita itu. Tangannya terjulur, mengacungkan sebuah pisau lipat yang berkilat mengancam.

"Kita lihat bagaimana caramu menyelamatkan diri setelah ini, Tet-su-ya-_kun_."

Mata Kuroko melebar ngeri saat sisi tajam pisau itu bertemu dengan salah satu tali yang terikat pada bingkai jendela. Ibuki perlahan menggesekkannya, memastikan putranya melihat serabut-serabut tali yang putus.

"T-tidak. J-jangan potong talinya, I-Ibu-"

Permohonan Kuroko terpotong oleh suara teriakan pemuda itu sendiri. Satu tali telah terputus, dan tangga berayun tak seimbang, membuat remaja itu goyah. Melihat putranya terombang-ambing di bawah, Ibuki menyeringai dan menempatkan pisau di bawah tali satunya. Satu kibasan cepat, dan Kuroko bisa merasakan pegangannya terlepas. Namun sebelum remaja itu mampu menyadari apa yang terjadi, gravitasi bumi telah terlebih dahulu mempengaruhi tubuhnya.

"Ahk!"

Punggungnyalah yang pertama kali menghantam tanah, menimbulkan suara berdebam keras dan keretak mengerikan. Darah muncrat dari mulutnya tepat saat terjadi kontak antara tulang dan permukaan keras tanah. Sebuah teriakan lain gagal lolos dari tenggorokannya, sementara kepalanya berdenyut hebat akibat terbentur tanpa bantalan.

_Sakit…_

Kuroko tak bergeming selama beberapa saat, kepalanya terasa begitu sakit hingga ia merasa mual. Sesuatu yang basah dan berbau amis mengalir dari dahinya, makin lama makin deras. Telinganya berdenging, tak menangkap dengan jelas suara tawa histeris ibunya di lantai atas.

"Kelihatannya sakit sekali, Tetsu. Sakit, tidak?"Ibuki melongok dari jendela. Senyum lebar masih juga terpatri pada wajahnya. "Apakah terlalu sakit sehingga kau tak bisa bergerak? Oh, kasihan, putraku yang malang. Jangan bergerak, ya. _Ibu akan segera turun." _

_Ibu akan segera turun. Ibu akan segera turun. Ibu akan segera turun. Bergeraklah! Lari! Kabur!_

Impuls demi impuls peringatan bergejolak di otaknya. _Aku harus bergerak, _batin Kuroko berseru. _Aku harus lari. _

Punggung dan kakinya sudah sangat lemas, tetapi Kuroko masih mampu bergulung dan perlahan bangkit berdiri, walau gemetaran. Kemudian, kemungkinan kesalahan terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan, Kuroko berlari.

Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sama sekali tak bisa diungkapkan secara lisan. Begitu hebat, membuat Kuroko sendiri nyaris putus asa. Ia ingin menangis. Ia ingin berteriak. Ia ingin menyerah. Berkali-kali dalam larinya pemuda itu tersandung kakinya sendiri. Sayang bagi Kuroko, berlari dengan meninggalkan jejak darah di jalan bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Orang-orang di sepanjang jalan yang dulu mengacuhkannya sekarang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan kaget, nyaris takut. Ia, seorang bayangan, yang biasanya terabaikan dan lolos dari pengamatan, kini diperhatikan. Di tengah larinya, telinga Kuroko mampu menangkap beberapa ucapan mereka:

"Apa kita harus menelepon polisi?"

"Kasihan sekali anak itu! Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Tak adakah yang menolongnya?"

_Tolong aku, kumohon, _Kuroko ingin sekali mengucapkannya. Ia ingin sekali memberitahu orang-orang itu mengenai ibunya, kekerasan yang dilakukan wanita itu padanya, rasa sakitnya, penderitaannya. Satu hal yang menahannya untuk melakukan itu semua adalah rasa khawatir bila Ibuki berhasil menyusulnya.

Kemudian, sebuah bangunan kayu masuk dalam zona penglihatannya. Sebuah kafe, Kuroko berhenti tepat di depan bangunan yang familiar baginya itu. Di tempat ini harusnya ada –ah, itu dia. Keberuntungan pertamanya hari ini.

Saat Kuroko masih kecil, ia selalu bermain di sebuah tempat rahasia dekat kafe ini. Tempat itu berada di belakang bangunan kafe, tanah lapang yang subur ditumbuhi ilalang dan semak-semak, dihubungkan dengan jalan utama oleh sebuah gang sempit. Karena lebatnya tanaman liar yang tumbuh, nyaris tak ada yang melirik dua kali tempat ini. Untunglah, si pemilik kafe yang baik hati telah memberinya ijin untuk bermain di tempat ini.

Orang-orang yang berkerumun di depan kafe tampak terkejut melihatnya. Tanpa suara, mereka perlahan bergerak mundur, memberi jalan pada Kuroko yang berjalan terpincang-pincang memasuki gang sempit menuju tempat itu.

Suasana hijau yang sama masih mendominasi tanah kosong tersebut. Pemuda itu sempat tersandung sekali begitu kakinya menginjak tanah tempat bermainnya dulu ini. Tetapi sebelum ia sempat mencapai daerah yang tak ditumbuhi rumput, daerah tempat ia dulu biasa berbaring melepas lelah, kakinya menyerah. Pemuda itu jatuh lunglai di atas tanah.

Kuroko hanya mampu mengaduh pelan. Darah merembes dari bibir bawahnya yang ia gigit terus menerus selama berlari. Kepalanya juga mulai berdenyut nyeri lagi, dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas. Dengan memanfaatkan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Kuroko berhasil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jaket dan mengetikkan beberapa nomor yang telah ia hapalkan luar kepala. Di saat seperti ini, hanya nama orang itulah yang terpikirkan olehnya.

Orang itu menerima panggilannya tepat setelah dering pertama. "Ya?"

"A-Akashi-kun," Kuroko berusaha berbicara.

"Tetsuya. Ada apa?" Mantan kaptennya di tim basket SMP Teikou itu segera menyahut.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Kuroko untuk mengatur napasnya sebelum ia bisa menjawab. "Tolong aku. S-sakit…"

"Di mana kau sekarang?"

"Dekat –kafe," suara Kuroko tak lebih dari desahan. "Tempat kita biasa bermain…"

Akashi berdecak. "Kau beruntung sekarang aku berada di dekat tempat itu. Tetaplah di sana, dan jangan bergerak. Aku akan segera menyusul."

Kuroko tak menjawab, panggilan telah diputus.

**.:xxx:.**

Akashi Seijuro berlari menyusuri jalanan Tokyo, tujuannya telah terpatri jelas pada benaknya. Kecepatannya melampaui para anggota _Generation of Miracles_, membuat orang-orang membelalakkan mata pada sosoknya. Sebuah gunting merah berujung tajam yang menyembul dari saku jaketnya pun tak luput dari perhatian.

Ia sudah lama mengetahui kondisi Kuroko. Oh, ya, dia amat sangat tahu siapa yang menyebabkan semua ini. Dan bila wanita itu sekali lagi melukai Tetsuya-_nya_, Akashi akan membuatnya menyesal. Tetapi sebuah pembunuhan keji bukan prioritasnya sekarang. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menemukan Kuroko.

_Kafe yang ia maksud berarti… Ah, itu dia. _

Akashi berjalan menghampiri bangunan kafe dan melenggang masuk gang sempit di sebelahnya, tak menghiraukan tatapan heran orang-orang sekitar. Kapten tim basket SMA Rakuzan itu juga sudah lama mengetahui tempat terpencil ini, tempat yang selalu dikunjungi Tetsuya bila pemuda itu ingin menyendiri. Tempat ini telah menjadi rahasia mereka sejak kecil.

"Tetsuya." panggil Akashi seraya menyibak ilalang di bawahnya.

"Aka… shi-kun?" sebuah desahan menyebut namanya. Pemuda dengan iris mata berbeda warna itu mempercepat langkahnya mendekati sumber suara.

Tak berapa lama, Akashi berhasil menemukan mantan anggota timnya itu, berbaring di antara rimbunnya ilalang, bergumul dengan dirinya sendiri agar tak hilang kesadaran. Luka pada pemuda itu jauh lebih buruk dari yang Akashi bayangkan. Darah mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya, memberi warna merah pada perban yang membalut kepala dan dadanya, merembes pada pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Tubuh Akashi menegang emosi. Beraninya –_berani-beraninya _wanita itu menyentuh Tetsuya-_nya_?Tangan kanan Akashi yang terkepal berkedut, gatal ingin meraih guntingnya.

"A-ka-shi-kun." Kuroko tampak kesulitan mengeja namanya. "K-kau datang."

"Tentu saja aku datang." Akashi menjawab tajam seraya berlutut di sebelah pemuda itu. "Bagian mana yang paling sakit?"

"P-punggung…"

Akashi menghela napas dan meraih sebuah gulungan perban dari sakunya. "Untuk sementara, aku akan membebat kaki dan kepalamu dulu. Jangan berani-berani tidur, Tetsuya. Kau dengar aku?"

Entah bagaimana, namun tampaknya nada memerintah Akashi cukup menghibur Kuroko.

"Ya." Ia berbisik.

Dengan tangkas, Akashi membalut luka-luka Kuroko. Gerakannya gesit namun sama sekali tak melukai Kuroko dalam prosesnya. Kuroko sendiri bersyukur karenanya, namun rasa nyeri pada punggungnya tetap membuatnya sengsara.

"Akashi-kun…" desisnya.

Sepasang tangan hangat melingkari tubuhnya, dengan lembut membawa sosok kurus tersebut dalam pelukan. Kuroko tak melawan, ia justru membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu sang penolong.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," bibir di sebelah telinganya itu berbisik. "Aku di sini."

Bercak darah Kuroko juga mengotori jaket Akashi, tetapi ia sama sekali tak mempermasalahkannya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah merawat luka-luka Tetsuya.

"P-punggungku…" ucap Kuroko lirih.

Akashi melarikan jemarinya pada surai biru muda pemuda yang merintih itu seraya tersenyum lembut. "Tenang, _ia_ takkan menyakitimu lagi. Kau boleh tidur sekarang."

Kuroko menurut. Kelopak matanya terasa makin berat, dan ucapan Akashi barusan menenangkannya. Tak lama, ia tertidur dalam pelukan mantan kaptennya.

**.:xxx:.**

Remaja bermata heterokrom itu berjalan menyusuri tangga menuju apartemennya dengan seorang remaja lain dalam gendongannya. Dengan mudah ia memutar kunci berwarna emas pada lubang pintu apartemennya, lantas menendangnya pelan hingga terbuka. Kening sang kapten berkerut. Ia sama sekali tak merasa kesusahan saat berjalan karena berat badan Kuroko sangat ringan, bahkan Akashi yakin ia bisa mengangkat remaja itu dengan satu tangan.

_Aku harus memaksanya makan setelah ini…_

Dengan hati-hati, Akashi menurunkan Kuroko di atas sofa ruang tamu. Kuroko mengerang pelan, tetapi masih tertidur lelap. Akashi segera meraih ponselnya dari saku jaket dan mengetikkan beberapa kata, kali ini lebih cepat dari biasanya.

_Segera berkumpul di apartemenku. _

_Ini perintah. Tetsuya terluka. _

Puas, ia mengirimkan pesan itu pada beberapa nama dan melempar ponselnya dengan tenang, tahu benda itu akan mendarat di atas sofa di belakangnya.

Kemudian, Akashi meraih kotak pertolongan pertama, dan mulai merawat luka-luka pada tubuh Kuroko.

**.:xxx:.**

"Apa Kurokocchi baik-baik saja?" Kise Ryota berteriak heboh seraya membanting pintu apartemen Akashi. "Apa dia baik-baik saja-ssu? Apa dia harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit? Apa aku harus merongrong Midorimacchi agar ia bisa sampai ke sini lebih cepat sehingga ia bisa membantumu menyembuh-"

"Ryouta." suara dingin Akashi sukses menghentikan racauan Kise, sekaligus membuat si model gemetaran di tempat. "Ia bisa sembuh kalau kau diam."

Remaja pirang itu berkedip sekali. Ia baru menyadari kalau Akashi dan Kuroko ada di depannya. Akashi duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu, dan Kuroko berbaring di atas pangkuannya, kelopak mata tertutup menandakan ia sedang tertidur. "M-maaf, Akashicchi."

Sepasang mata berbeda warna memicing ke arahnya selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk singkat ke arah si peniru gerakan. Kise menghela napas lega dan berjalan mendekati Kuroko. Ia berlutut tepat di depan Akashi dan mengamati luka-luka mantan rekan setimnya itu. "Apakah ini… seperti yang kupikirkan?"

"Ya, kuduga juga begitu."

Kise menyumpah pelan.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi para anggota _Generation of Miracles _lainnya untuk berkumpul di apartemen Akashi, seperti yang telah diperintahkan. Reaksi mereka juga kurang lebih sama dengan Kise. Aomine meneriakkan sebaris sumpah serapah dengan suara kencang begitu mendobrak pintu, membuat Akashi terpaksa harus memberi si _ganguro _itu tatapan mematikan. Midorima menggelengkan kepala dan melipat bibirnya dalam satu garis lurus, prihatin. Murasakibara mengunyah keripiknya dengan ekspresi sedih, dan bahkan rela menawarkan snacknya pada Akashi, yang menolak halus.

Seluruh anggota _Generation of Miracles _sudah mengetahui kehidupan keluarga Kuroko dan neraka yang ia sebut rumah itu. Mereka tahu betul apa-apa saja yang mampu dilakukan oleh ibu Kuroko, dan bagaimana penderitaan pemuda berambut biru muda itu dari kekerasan yang dilakukan ibunya. Sudah cukup beberapa kali mereka melihat Kuroko hancur semasa di SMP Teikou –pemandangan yang paling mereka benci, lebih dari apapun.

Midorima menghela napas dan duduk di samping Akashi, mengusap rambut biru muda itu dengan sedikit ragu. "Dasar penarik masalah." ucapnya lembut.

"Apa Kuro-chin akan baik-baik saja, Aka-chin?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Aku tak tahu, Atsushi. Tapi pertama-tama, duduklah. Kau takkan bisa berjalan dengan leluasa di dalam apartemenku dengan tinggi badanmu."

Remaja berambut keunguan itu menggumamkan permohonan maaf, lantas duduk di lantai dekat Midorima.

"Ia pasti akan baik-baik saja!" protes Aomine. "Tetsu memang kelihatannya lemah, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat kuat! Ia sangat tegar! Lihat saja, Tetsu berhasil bertahan sampai beberapa tahun-"

"Tapi berapa banyak lagi yang bisa ia terima?" si spesialis _three pointer _memotong. Mendengarnya, sang kuda hitam tim basket SMA Touou hanya terdiam.

"Sial," air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Kise. "Kenapa harus Kurokocchi?Kenapa harus dia yang menderita?"Ia mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Ini tak adil. Kurokocchi tak bersalah. Ia tak berhak mengalami semua ini."

Akashi mengernyit mendengar percakapan mantan rekan-rekan setimnya. Ia jelas setuju dengan mereka. Tetsuya tidak berhak atas semua kejadian ini. Ia tidak berhak menderita. Ia tak berhak memiliki ibu tak tahu diuntung memiliki anak seperti Tetsuya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium lembut dahi remaja di pangkuannya itu, sebelum kemudian berucap tegas." Aku mengerti kekecewaan kalian. Dan kau benar, Ryouta. Tetsuya tidak berhak atas semua ini." Ia berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan. "Tidak akan ada yang mengetahui masalah ini selain kita, bahkan Seirin sekalipun. Tidak… _terutama _Seirin. Pastikan SMA Seirin tak tahu apapun mengenai hal ini."

_[To be continued]_


	4. Chapter 4

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Kita takkan melakukan apapun, Daiki. Kita harus menunggu luka-luka Tetsuya sembuh terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak."

"Tapi-!"

"Daiki."

Suasana kemudian hening.

Walau tampaknya masih tertidur, namun sebenarnya Kuroko sudah sadar. Ia terlalu terhanyut dalam nyamannya kegelapan, karenanya ia menolak untuk membuka mata. Namun biar begitu, ia tetap berusaha untuk merasakan dunia luar. Kuroko bisa merasakan kepalanya ditunjang oleh sesuatu yang hangat, dan sebuah tangan mengelus kepalanya tanpa henti. Rasa sakit kembali muncul ketika ia berhasil mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya, namun tak terlalu mengganggu. Tangan yang bergerak menyusuri rambutnya itu terasa hangat, lembut, dan begitu menenangkannya hingga ia tak ingin gerakan itu berhenti.

Sayangnya, bersamaan dengan munculnya keinginan tersebut, tangan itu berhenti. Pelan tangan itu kembali bergerak, namun kini menyusuri wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya berhenti pada pangkal lehernya dan menekan pelan pembuluh darahnya.

"Tetsuya."

Ketahuan.

Mendeteksi adanya nada perintah pada panggilan tersebut, Kuroko dengan patuh membuka matanya seraya mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya ruangan. Begitu penglihatannya terfokus, Kuroko baru menyadari bahwa ia berbaring dengan kepala pada pangkuan Akashi, sementara mantan kaptennya itu tengah menunduk ke arahnya. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengannya, membuat rona merah bersemu pada pipi pucat Kuroko.

"Melihat pipimu merona seperti itu, berarti kau sudah agak baikan." ujar Akashi lembut.

Ucapan Akashi sama sekali tak membantu, justru makin memperparah semu merah Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi?" sebuah suara tinggi berseru.

"Tetsu!"

"Kuro-chin masih hidup!"

"Tentu saja dia masih hidup, bodoh!"

"Eh? Mido-chin jahat sekali!"

Kuroko berkedip ketika Akashi menarik kepalanya menjauh, menampakkan tiga orang berambut warna-warni menatapnya bersemangat. Dari sudut matanya, terlihat sosok berambut hijau duduk di lantai, dekat kakinya.

"Semuanya," bisik Kuroko. "Kalian datang…"

Midorima menghembuskan napas kesal. "Yah, kurang lebih kami dipaksa datang, sih, tapi tentu saja kami akan datang." ujarnya dengan aura _tsundere _menguar, namun kemudian nadanya berubah cemas. "Kau pingsan selama beberapa jam. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Semuanya terdiam, menunggu Kuroko menjawab.

"Ya… tidak sesakit sebelumnya." Ucapannya tersebut diiringi dengan desah napas lega dari teman-temannya. Kuroko menelengkan kepala, mencoba menatap seseorang yang telah menyediakan pangkuannya sebagai 'bantal'. "Ano, Akashi-kun?"

"Ya?" jawab Akashi lembut.

"Bagaimana… aku sampai di sini?" Kuroko masih berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya, ingin menatap wajah remaja berambut merah tersebut.

Murasakibaralah yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Aka-chin menggendong Kuro-chin ke rumahnya." Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menambahkan. "Ah, tapi ini bukan rumahnya yang asli, sih. Ini apartemennya di Tokyo. Rumah asli Aka-chin sangat jauh dari sini."

Ucapan Murasakibara benar adanya. Bila Akashi membawanya ke rumahnya yang asli di Kyoto, ia harus naik kereta selama empat jam. Dan dengan waktu selama itu, Kuroko pastilah dalam bahaya. Namun karena Akashi berasal dari keluarga yang _sangat _berada, si kuda hitam SMA Rakuzan itu memiliki apartemen pribadi nyaris di setiap kota yang sering ia kunjungi.

"Kau menggendongku? Maaf aku telah menjadi beban untukmu, Akashi-kun." Kuroko berucap sopan dan berusaha untuk bangkit. Di saat yang sama, lima pasang tangan terulur untuk membantunya. Tak lama, Kuroko berhasil duduk kembali tanpa merasa kesakitan, dengan dibantu Akashi yang memegangi pundaknya. Pemuda bersurai biru itu menatap rekan-rekannya satu persatu sebelum menunduk lesu. "Maafkan aku telah menjadi beban untuk kalian…" ia bergumam.

"Bodoh." Midorima menggetok pelan bagian belakang kepala Kuroko, berhati-hati agar tak menyentuh daerah yang terluka. "Kau sama sekali bukan beban, tahu…"

"Midorimacchi benar, Kurokocchi!" Kise berseru ceria. "Kami memang ingin menolongmu!"

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, terhibur dengan ucapan Kise. Teman-temannya ini sampai bersedia repot-repot datang dari luar Tokyo hanya untuk menolongnya, untuk menopangnya. Walau tampak enerjik seperti biasa, namun semuanya jelas menampakkan kekhawatiran –bahkan Murasakibara menghentikan kunyahannya. Semuanya begitu peduli padanya…

"Terima kasih." Kuroko berbisik kembali, terharu.

Akashi menghela napas panjang dan bangkit berdiri dari sofa, lalu meregangkan tubuhnya. Lima pasang mata berbeda warna menatap tiap gerakan si rambut merah, mengantisipasi tindakan sang kapten selanjutnya.

"Apa kau lapar, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak, aku-"

"Kau akan makan," Akashi berkata tajam. "Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu, dan aku ingin kau menyantap apapun itu."

Kuroko tak sempat memprotes ketika Akashi membungkuk dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum beranjak menuju dapur.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, suhu ruang tamu terasa naik beberapa derajat ketika pemain bernomor punggung 4 tersebut meninggalkan ruangan. Kuroko dan yang lainnya menelan ludah.

"Uwaah!" si pirang membuat keributan lagi, kali ini memekik dan bergelung pada tangan Aomine –kebetulan posisinya yang paling terjangkau. "Akashicchi menakutkan!"

"Lepaskan aku!" Aomine menarik-narik tangannya.

"Diam!" perintah Midorima, sang pengganti kapten mereka. "Ia masih bisa mendengar kita, dan kupikir Kuroko belum sepenuhnya bisa beradaptasi dengan keributan seperti tadi." Ia menoleh ke arah si pemain bayangan. "Kuroko, kalau rasa sakitnya kembali, kau harus memberitahu kami. Ini juga perintah Akashi. Ia pasti marah bila kita meremehkannya." Dengan satu tangan, remaja berambut hijau itu memainkan lem batangan (kemungkinan besar benda keberuntungannya hari ini) sementara tangan yang lain menaikkan posisi kacamatanya dengan jari tengah.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Memangnya seberapa parah luka-lukaku?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Midorima menghela napas. "Untungnya, tak ada tulang yang patah. Namun bagian dadamu memar cukup parah. Kakimu dipenuhi luka gores, dan kepalamu juga mengalami pendarahan." Ia terdiam sebentar. "Tetapi punggungmulah yang paling parah."

Itulah mengapa Kuroko tak dapat duduk tegak tanpa bantuan.

"Seberapa parah?" Kuroko menahan napas, tak berani mendengar jawabannya.

"Seperti… dihantam keras dengan pemukul _baseball_."

Yang lainnya mengerjap pada pilihan kata Midorima. Walau dalam hati mereka tahu, dengan kondisi mental seperti itu, ibu Kuroko mungkin memang pernah memukul anaknya dengan tongkat _baseball_.

Kuroko hanya menggigit bibir.

**.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

**Kuroko no Basuke© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Original Story:

**Betrayal In Its Simplest Form © Virelei**

**OCs © Virelei**

(Link onto the original story can be found on my profile, favorite story section.)

Translation:

**Betrayal In Its Simplest Form by Rheyna Rosevelt**

I own nothing but this translation

_(Saya tak mengakui hak milik atas cerita ini kecuali terjemahannya)_

Thus, I don't make any commercial profit within this story

_(Juga, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini)_

Translation is under permission of its original author.

_(Penerjemahan atas fic ini telah mendapatkan ijin dari_ author _aslinya_)

Warning:

This story contains: child/underage abuse, violence, (slight) blood, etc.

.

.

**[Chapter 4]**

.

**.:xxx:.**

Murasakibara yang kini duduk di samping Kuroko mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat dari saku, menggigit separuhnya tanpa merasa bersalah, lalu terdiam begitu melirik pemuda di sebelahnya. "Kau mau, Kuro-chin?" pemain basket berambut ungu itu mengulurkan cokelatnya.

"Tidaaak!" Kise menerjang si remaja berambut biru muda. "Itu ciuman tidak langsung! Kurokocchi tak boleh menyentuh air liurmu yang menjijikkan itu!"

"Menjijikkan?" Murasakibara mengernyit, tersinggung.

Aomine mendekati mereka dan menarik kerah pakaian Kise, menyeretnya menjauh. "Oi, jangan sentuh Tetsu!"

"Eh-h?" Kenapa tidak boleh? Aominecchi," Kise merajuk. Namun si _ganguro _tetap tak melepaskan pegangannya, sehingga kemudian Kise melancarkan jurus jitunya: _puppy eyes _dahsyat dengan mata keemasan yang berkilauan.

Si kuda hitam SMA Touou memalingkan muka, tak kuat menahan godaan iman.

"K-karena tindakanmu yang brutal itu bisa melukai Tetsu!" Aomine setengah jujur, setengah bohong.

"Ooh, Mine-chin cemburu pada Kuro-chin, ya," Murasakibara yang kembali menekuni coklatnya menarik kesimpulan. "Mine-chin suka Kise-chin?"

"Apa? Aominecchi cemburu?" Kise mengernyit bingung dan menoleh pada Aomine yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah. "Aominecchi, hanya karena aku ini pacarm-"

Aomine refleks membekap mulut Kise. "Diam!" desisnya. "Akashi masih bisa mendengarmu, tahu –waaah!"

Sebuah gunting terbang melesat tepat di antara Aomine dan Kise, menancap pada dinding di belakang mereka. Semuanya menelan ludah.

"Apakah ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku, Ryouta? Daiki?" suara dingin Akashi menyeruak masuk. Suhu ruangan tiba-tiba turun hingga minus.

Kise adalah yang pertama memecah keheningan dengan tertawa hampa. "A-Akashicchi, kami tidak menyembunyikan apa-ap-"

"Kau berani berbohong padaku?"

Si pirang memekik ketakutan dan melompat bersembunyi di balik badan Aomine. "Maafkan aku, Akashicchi!" si model merajuk lagi. "Ini semua salah Aominecchi!"

Yang disebut mendelik kesal pada pemuda di belakangnya. Aomine membuka mulut, siap memprotes, namun segera menutupnya lagi begitu melihat ekspresi wajah Akashi. Bukan ekspresi yang positif, tentu saja. Aomine bahkan nyaris bisa merasakan garis umurnya (dan Kise) terpotong oleh tatapan mantan kaptennya itu.

Si rambut merah berdeham, siap untuk menjatuhkan hukuman paling mematikan pada dua remaja yang kini gemetar ketakutan di depannya, kalau saja Kuroko tak menginterupsi.

"Akashi-kun," _point guard _SMA Rakuzan itu segera menoleh pada remaja yang terluka. "Luka-lukaku mulai terasa perih lagi. Terutama punggungku…"

Akashi mengernyit. "Baiklah. Aku juga hampir selesai memasak. Shintarou, bersihkan luka Tetsuya dan ganti perbannya. Jangan sampai membuatnya kesakitan. Dan untuk kalian," ia berganti fokus ke arah Murasakibara yang tengah menghabiskan cokelat, Kise yang memekik ketakutan lagi, dan Aomine yang mulai mengucurkan keringat dingin. "Kalian semua akan diam demi kesembuhan Tetsuya. Ryouta, Daiki," ia mengucapkan dua nama tersebut dengan penuh penekanan, hingga Akashi bisa mendengar suara mereka menelan ludah gugup.

"Aku akan menghubungi kapten kalian masing-masing dan memberitahunya untuk menggandakan menu latihan kalian sebanyak tiga kali lipat karena berani berbohong padaku. Jangan kira aku tak tahu hubungan kalian saat ini." Ia berhenti sebentar. "Ini juga berlaku untukmu, Atsushi. Akhir-akhir ini kau dan Himuro kelihatannya dekat sekali."

Murasakibara merona, namun ia segera mengalihkan perhatian. "Aka-chin tidak adil. Aku kan tak suka berlatih dengan timku."

Mendengarnya, tatapan Akashi melembut. Walau sikapnya dingin dan tak kenal ampun, Akashi Seijuuro sebenarnya mudah luluh di hadapan 'bayi_'_ dalam 'keluarga' kecilnya ini. "Tapi kau harus tetap berlatih, Atsushi… Dan aku hanya akan menambah menu latihanmu sebanyak sepertiganya saja." Akashi mengabaikan Kise dan Aomine yang masih menganga lebar dan berbalik menuju dapur. "Tetsuya. Terima kasih telah bersedia jujur mengenai luka-lukamu. Kita akan… membicarakan _hal ini _nanti."

Tanpa merasa perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia berjalan menjauhi mereka untuk mengangkat ketel yang airnya mulai mendidih. Begitu Akashi sepenuhnya meninggalkan ruangan, suhu udara di sekita ruang tamu kembali normal.

"Woah," Aomine seketika mengeluh. "Dia seperti ibu-ibu kuno saja. Over protektif pada anak-anaknya. Dan sekarang menu latihanku ditambah. Menyebalkan."

"Kau yang patut disalahkan." Midorima membalas seraya mengambil gunting untuk memotong kain perban. "Kalau kau tak berbohong, pasti latihanmu takkan digandakan. Kuroko, aku akan melepas jaketmu. Tahan, ini akan sedikit sakit."

"Ya." Kuroko menurut.

"Bukan aku yang berbohong! Ini salah Kise!" Aomine melotot pada pacarnya.

"Ta-tapi tatapan Akashicchi terlalu menakutkan-ssu!" Kise membantah melindungi diri. "Aku masih belum mau mati, tapi aku juga tak mau Akashicchi memisahkan kita…" Rona merah menjalar pada pipi si model.

Murasakibara tertunduk lesu. "Aka-chin marah padaku sampai tega menambah menu latihanku…" ucapnya sedih.

"Tapi kan hanya sepertiganya saja!" Aomine dan Kise berteriak bebarengan.

"Aduh." Kuroko mengaduh tiba-tiba, tubuhnya berjengit kaget ketika kain kasar jaket bergesekan dengan lukanya.

Setelah melipat jaket Kuroko, Midorima meletakkan sebuah botol hijau di atas meja. "Cairan pembersih ini memang sedikit perih, tapi diperlukan agar lukamu tak terinfeksi." Ia mengambil segumpal kapas, membasahinya dengan cairan tersebut, dan pelan-pelan mengusapkannya pada punggung Kuroko. "Tahan sebentar."

Kuroko memekik begitu kapas itu menyentuh lukanya dan berjengit menjauh dari Midorima. Ia nyaris saja jatuh dari sofa bila bukan karena Murasakibara menangkapnya. Midorima menghela napas sebelum membungkuk dan menbantunya duduk di atas sofa lagi.

"M-maaf, Midorima-kun…"

"Tidak apa. Aku juga pernah merasakannya."

"Suara apa itu tadi?"

Akashi muncul dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi sup ayam, salad sayuran, roti, dan secangkir teh hangat. Aroma yang menguar dari hidangan-hidangan tersebut nyaris saja membuat para anggota _Generation of Miracles _meneteskan air liur.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku yang menyebebakan keributan tadi."

"Hm." Akashi melirik pada Midorima yang tiba-tiba saja menyibukkan diri dengan gulungan perban. "Setelah Shintarou selesai membebat dadamu, kau akan makan. Dan aku ingin kau menghabiskan semuanya." Ia menyipitkan mata, memandang Kuroko tajam. "Mengerti?"

Kuroko melirik nampan. "S-semuanya, Akashi-kun?"

"Semua."

"Akashicchi benar!" Kise berkomentar. "Kau terlalu kurus untuk ukuran seorang pemain basket, Kurokocchi!"

Semuanya setuju dengan ucapan Kise.

Setelah Midorima selesai membalut dada dan kakinya, Kuroko mulai makan secara perlahan. Para anggota _Generation of Miracles _mengawasinya melahap sendok demi sendok makanan lezat buatan Akashi dalam keheningan, sebelum akhirnya sang kapten angkat bicara.

"Jadi, Tetsuya, apakah kau bersedia memberitahu kami apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Semua tahu bahwa itu adalah perintah.

Pemuda yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian tersebut terdiam, tampak berpikir sejenak. Beberapa saat kemudian, dengan enggan ia meletakkan sendoknya dan menunduk. Jemarinya dengan gugup bermain pada ujung jaketnya.

"A-aku… tak sengaja berpapasan dengan segerombolan pemuda mabuk di sebuah gang… lalu tiba-tiba mereka menyerangku." dustanya lembut, tak berani menatap lima pasang mata yang mengawasinya.

Ia tak mau membuat mereka khawatir. Kuroko tak ingin lagi menggantungkan diri pada mereka.

Mendadak, sebuah tangan dengan cepat menarik dagu Kuroko, membawanya mendekat pada wajah sang pemilik tangan, Akashi. Kuroko hanya mampu berkedip ketika mata birunya bertemu dengan dwiwarna Akashi.

"Kau takkan berbohong padaku, Tetsuya." perintah Akashi pelan dan tajam. Matanya berkilat mengintimidasi. "Demi kami dan dirimu sendiri, kau akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan kau akan menuruti perintahku tanpa ada pertanyaan. Apakah kau mengerti, Tetsuya?"

Sang kapten berhenti begitu ia melihat selapis air bening mulai menutupi mata beriris biru di depannya. Kalimat berikutnya ia ucapkan dengan nada yang berbeda –halus, pengertian, penuh kasih sayang.

"Ini semua perbuatan ibumu, kan?"

Anggukan kecil dari Kuroko sebelum kemudian ia menabrakkan diri pada sosok Akashi. Didorong insting, Akashi balas melingkarkan tangannya, satu di antara surai biru, satu lagi memeluk pinggang. Sementara Kuroko sendiri menempatkan wajahnya pada pundak sang mantan kapten, meredam sesenggukan yang diiringi dengan aliran air mata.

Bisikan menenangkan disuarakan Akashi di samping telinga Kuroko, tangan kanannya tak berhenti mengelus lembut rambut biru. Para anggota _Generation of Miracles _yang mengelilingi mereka turut berusaha menenangkan Kuroko semampunya. Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan masalah pribadi, kini mereka terfokus hanya pada satu orang.

Karena, bagi mereka, Kuroko bukanlah sang bayangan. Justru ialah cahaya mereka, terlihat sejak pertama mereka bertemu dengannya. Dan kini, adalah tugas mereka untuk membuat sang cahaya yang tengah meredup untuk bersinar kembali, dan memulihkan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang hancur _lagi_.

**.:xxx:.**

"Kau yakin kita harus melakukan ini?" tanya Kagami gugup.

"Tentu saja! jawab Riko bersemangat. "Kita harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko. Dan bila ia benar-benar sakit, sudah tugas kita sebagai teman untuk membuatnya merasa baikan!"

"Iya, sih, tapi apa perlu sampai membobol kantor administrasi penduduk sipil segala untuk menemukan alamat rumah Kuroko?"

Riko menyeringai seraya memainkan sebuah kunci dengan jari telunjuknya. "Bukan membobol namanya kalau kau punya kuncinya."

"Kunci yang dicuri."

"Pinjam."

"Tanpa izin."

Si pelatih tim basket Seirin tak menjawab.

"Oi, kita sudah sampai!" Hyuuga berseru.

Seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana. Setelah mengecek kembali alamat rumah ini dan berpandangan sebentar, mereka bersama-sama berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang berujung pada pintu rumah yang berwarna biru tua, kemudian berhenti ragu.

"Nah? Tunggu apa lagi? Ketuk pintunya, Kagami." kata si kapten, walau ia yang berdiri paling dekat dengan pintunya.

"Hah?" Kagami terkesiap kaget. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena," Hyuuga tersenyum setan. "Aku adalah kakak kelasmu, dan sudah seharusnya anak kelas satu menghormati senior mereka."

Sudut mata Kagami berkedut. _Yang benar saja! Dia kan hanya setahun lebih tua dariku! _pikirnya kesal, namun toh akhirnya ia mengetuk pintu itu dengan keras. Tak lama, kenopnya yang sewarna emas berputar dari dalam dan pintu terbuka.

Seorang wanita tinggi berambut biru muda model bob menampakkan diri. Wajahnya memang cantik, namun daerah sekitar matanya mengernyit terlalu dalam untuk dapat dikatakan ramah. Matanya sendiri beriris biru muda, mirip dengan Kuroko.

_Pasti ibunya, _remaja-remaja itu berpikir serempak.

"Ada perlu apa?" desis ibu Kuroko, jauh dari lembut.

"H-halo." Riko membungkuk sopan. "Kami adalah teman-teman Kuroko-kun dari tim basket SMA Seirin. Kami kemari untuk menjenguknya."

Mendengarnya, ekspresi masam Kuroko Ibuki berubah lembut, tak lupa dengan senyum manis terpulas. "Oh? Kalian teman-temannya Tetsu, ya?"

Cara wanita itu berbicara membuat bulu kuduk Kagami meremang, tetapi ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa.

"Sayangnya," Ibuki memasang topeng sedih. "Tetsu kabur dari rumah beberapa saat yang lalu, dan walau sudah kucari, aku tak bisa menemukannya di manapun. Aku dan suamiku sangat khawatir. Tapi," senyumnya seketika berubah menjadi seringaian. "mungkin kalian bisa menemukannya. Kalian teman-teman dekat Tetsu, kan? Bisakah kalian mencari Tetsu dan mengantarnya pulang? _Aku rindu sekali padanya._"

Para anggota tim basket Seirin mengangguk, melewatkan kilatan keji pada iris biru tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**[To be continued]**


	5. Chapter 5

"Tidak." desis Akashi tajam, diiringi aura mematikan. Begitu menakutkan, hingga membuat Aomine sebagai satu-satunya pihak netral dari dua orang yang tengah berdebat di kamar Akashi tersebut gemetar.

Namun Kuroko tak tampak terpengaruh oleh ucapan Akashi. Ia duduk di atas ranjang ukuran _king size, _bersandar pada tumpukan bantal yang menyangga punggungnya. Selimut tebal menutupi kaki hingga pinggangnya, meninggalkan bagian dada Kuroko telanjang, hanya dibalut perban. Mata biru menatap pada merah dan kuning, menyuarakan protes tanpa suara walau ekspresinya masih sedatar dinding. Satu-satunya tanda fisik bahwa Kuroko masih bersikeras akan permintaannya yang ditolak adalah kerutan kecil di antara kedua alisnya.

Lain lagi ceritanya dengan sang kapten tim basket SMA Rakuzan. Dari tubuhnya yang tak seberapa tinggi itu menguar aura geram, biar masih dalam kontrol emosi. Matanya berkilat berbahaya pada sosok remaja yang terluka, biasanya merupakan isyarat bahwa hukuman di luar akal sehat tengah menanti sang korban. Badannya tegang, dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan kaki yang dibuka selebar bahunya, bahasa tubuh bahwa ia takkan mengizinkan Kuroko keluar dari kamar ini sampai waktu yang ia tentukan.

_Bagaimana bisa Tetsu tak ketakutan dipandangi seperti itu? _pikir Aomine heran. _Atau mungkin, ia takut, hanya saja aku tak , pasti begitu._

"Akashi-kun," ucap Kuroko menantang. "Aku harus pergi."

"Aku tak peduli kau harus pergi atau tidak. Kau takkan meninggalkan kamar ini."

"Seirin bergantung padaku."

"Kalau begitu mereka akan belajar bagaimana caranya bermain tanpamu. Tim yang kuat takkan hancur hanya karena ditinggal salah seorang pemain intinya."

Pemuda berambut biru itu akhirnya menampakkan makin banyak ekspresi kesal. Ia meremas selimut dengan kasar dan bahkan berani melempar tatapan tajam pada Akashi. "Aku harus pergi, Akashi-kun! Jika tidak, mereka akan curiga padaku!"

"Kau takkan pergi untuk latihan, dan ini keputusan final." kata Akashi akhirnya, tak memberi ruang untuk diprotes.

Kuroko terdiam, tahu Akashi telah mencapai titik puncak kesabarannya. Namun tetap saja, pemuda itu menundukkan kepala seraya merengut, kesal keinginannya tak terkabul.

Kemudian hening selama beberapa menit, yang bagi Aomine terasa seperti berjam-jam. Menyadari suasana masih juga belum menghangat, kuda hitam SMA Touou itu pelan-pelan bergeser menuju pintu, akses kabur terdekat.

"Tetsuya."

Akashi menghela napas dan berjalan mendekati remaja yang ia panggil namanya, mengabaikan Aomine yang buru-buru kembali ke posisinya semula. "Aku mengerti keinginanmu untuk berlatih dengan timmu, tetapi cobalah mengerti kondisimu saat ini. Kemarin kau terluka parah, dan kini masih dalam tahap pemulihan. Tidak baik bila kau banyak bergerak, apalagi olahraga. Juga, aku ingin agar kau berada sejauh mungkin dari ibumu untuk sementara waktu. Semua ini demi keselamatanmu."

Tangan kanan ia letakkan di atas kepala Kuroko, sementara pemuda bersurai biru muda itu memejamkan mata, tahu ucapan Akashi benar adanya. Si rambut merah membiarkan Kuroko menikmati keberadaan tangannya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya membantu remaja itu untuk kembali berbaring. Setelah menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Kuroko, ia mencium lembut dahi pucat si pemain bayangan. "Kau harus banyak istirahat. Daiki, tetap berada di sekitar sini dan jaga pintunya."

Dengan kalimat tersebut, si rambut merah beranjak pergi.

Begitu terdengar suara pintu menutup, Aomine menghela napas. _Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan Murasakibara? Dia kan lebih berpengalaman, kerjanya di lapangan basket saja sebagai pemain _guard_, kan?_

"Aomine-kun?"

Si pemain berkulit kecokelatan mendongak untuk menatap Kuroko. Tangannya meraih sebuah kursi dan menggesernya ke sebelah ranjang, lalu duduk di atasnya, sedikit menjulurkan badan pada remaja itu. "Ya?"

"Apakah kau menyukai Kise-kun?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Aomine bisa merasakan wajahnya seketika menghangat.

"P-pertanyaan macam apa itu?" ucapannya berhamburan keluar oleh kepanikan, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menggosok tengkuk dengan kikuk dan bergumam. "Sepertinya i-iya..."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Kise-kun juga menyukaimu sejak SMP."

"Hah?" Mata Aomine melebar. "Masa? Aku tak tahu itu. Yah, saat SMP ia selalu nempel padamu, sih."

"Karena hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang bersedia menyimak racauannya mengenaimu." Kuroko mengakui. "Dan… ia juga satu-satunya orang yang bersedia mendengarkanku."

Kalau saja Aomine adalah seekor anjing, mungkin telinganya sudah berdiri tegak sekarang. Sebuah seringai menggoda muncul pada bibirnya. "Oh? Kau juga menyukai seseorang, ya?"

Kuroko memalingkan muka yang semakin datar ekspresinya. "Aku tidak berkata begitu, Aomine-kun." Jemari kedua tangannya saling bertautan, gugup. "Lagipula aku tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan masalah-masalah kecil seperti… cinta."

Kuroko jadi merasa lucu setelah mengatakannya.

Aomie melihat sekeliling, memastikan tak ada celah yang memungkinkan gunting terbang untuk masuk. Hei, ini apartemen seorang Akashi! Ia harus ekstra hati-hati di tempat ini, siapa tahu jebakan-jebakan yang dipasang mantan kaptennya itu, kan? Bukannya berlebihan, tapi Aomine memang punya pengalaman menegangkan dengan apartemen Akashi ini. Pernah suatu ketika, di ruang tamu, ia mencibir Akashi saat si rambut merah itu sedang memasak di dapur. Lalu entah dari mana asalnya, sebuah gunting merah melesat tepat ke arahnya, bahkan sempat menggugurkan beberapa helai rambut biru tuanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Akashi muncul seraya membawa nampan dengan senyum lebar.

Sejak saat itulah, Aomine belajar untuk menutup mulutnya, tak peduli walau si kapten tak berada di sekitarnya.

Kuda hitam Touou itu takut-takut mengecek sekitarnya sekali lagi, sebelum kemudian berbisik, persis seperti gadis SMA yang sedang menggosip. "Akashi sepertinya menyukaimu, lho."

Kuroko memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan menghina, seolah sedang menatap seorang idiot.

Aomine buru-buru mengangkat tangan. "Itu hanya pendapatku. Habis, ia jelas-jelas memperlakukanmu secara khusus, berbeda dari yang lainnya." Ia terdiam beberapa saat untuk mencerna kalimatnya, kemudian meralat. "Yah, kami semua memperlakukanmu secara khusus juga, sih, tapi dia itu memperlakukanmu dengan kasih sayang lebih. Semua tahu itu." Tangan gelapnya secara otomatis bergerak menyusuri rambut biru muda. Kuroko menepisnya.

"Kenapa semuanya suka sekali mengacak-acak rambutku?" Kuroko merengut seraya mencoba merapkan rambutnya kembali.

"Karena rambutmu halus." jawab Aomine. "Dan kau tak memprotes kalau Akashi yang melakukannya."

Semu merah muncul pada pipi Kuroko. "I-itu berbeda. Aku jelas tak bisa memprotes Akashi-kun." ucapnya walau dengan nada suara yang tak meyakinkan.

"Hei, untuk kali ini aku setuju dengannya, Tetsu," ujar Aomine mengalihkan topik. "Kupikir lebih baik kau jangan pergi latihan dulu hari ini. Baru kemarin kau babak belur dan sekarang kau ingin latihan? Jangan konyol!"

Kuroko tak menjawab, walau dalam hatinya merasa kesal melihat mantan cahayanya itu memihak pada Akashi. Padahal ia ingin sekali bermain dengan timnya. Kuroko tahu ia bisa membuat perbedaan saat pertandingan dengan gaya bermainnya yang unik. Apalagi dengan adanya latih tanding melawan SMA Kaijou beberapa hari lagi (pagi tadi Kise pergi latihan dengan timnya), Seirin akan sangat membutuhkan bantuannya. Iya, punggungnya memang masih sakit, tapi bukan berarti ia harus bergerak banyak untuk mem-_passing _bola, kan? Lagi pula dari awal ia juga memang bukan tipe pemain yang aktif, tidak seperti Kagami.

"Baiklah." Aomine menghela napas. Kuroko bisa mendengarnya berdiri dan mengembalikan kursi tadi ke tempatnya semula. "Kupikir sudah waktunya kau tidur. Aku ada di luar, di depan pintu."

Daripada kalimat penghibur, bagi Kuroko ucapan Aomine barusan lebih seperti peringatan.

Sebuah ciuman lalu mendarat pada dahi Kuroko. Bukan ciuman lembut bercurah kasih sayang seperti Akashi tadi, melainkan kecupan cepat yang hanya sebentar menyentuh kulitnya, mengharapkannya agar segera sembuh. Tersenyum pada sahabatnya, Kuroko mendesah lega dan melesakkan diri dalam bantal.

Kuroko telah terbiasa meghadapi kepedulian berlebih dari rekan-rekan lamanya ini sejak mereka masih SMP. Setiap ada siswi yang menyatakan cinta pada Kuroko (walau jarang sekali, karena siswi-siswi SMP Teikou cenderung melupakannya), salah seorang anggota _Generation of Miracles _yang mengetahuinya akan segera merangkul pundaknya dengan protektif dan melempar tatapan membunuh pada siswi-siswi malang tersebut –mereka biasanya langsung kabur seraya berteriak ngeri kalau tidak terpaku ketakutan di tempat.

Karenanya, pernah ada gosip beredar di Teikou bahwa para anggota _Generation of Miracles _tidak normal –mereka menyukai sesama jenis. Tetapi bukannya menyurutkan semangat para fans di luar sana, gosip itu justru menambah pamor mereka (terutama Kise), sampai-sampai tiada hari tanpa penuhnya loker kelima anggota _Generation of Miracles _oleh surat cinta.

Namun Kuroko, anehnya, tak menemukan satupun surat dalam lokernya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, ia menemukan dua belas surat penggemar yang ditujukan padanya, terkoyak-koyak dalam keranjang sampah ruang gym SMP Teikou. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi pemuda itu untuk mengetahui _dalang-dalang _di balik semua ini.

Senyum kecil menemukan tempatnya pada bibir mungil. Walaupun kadang menyebalkan, tetapi Kuroko tahu ia akan aman berada dekat mereka.

**.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

**Kuroko no Basuke****© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Original Story:

**Betrayal In Its Simplest Form © Virelei**

**OCs © Virelei**

(Link onto the original story can be found on my profile, favorite story section.)

Translation:

**Betrayal In Its Simplest Form **by** Rheyna Rosevelt**

I own nothing but this translation

_(Saya tak mengakui hak milik atas cerita ini kecuali terjemahannya)_

Thus, I don't make any commercial profit within this story

_(Juga, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini)_

Translation is under permission of its original author.

_(Penerjemahan atas fic ini telah mendapatkan ijin dari_ author _aslinya_)

**Warning**:

This story contains: child/underage abuse, violence, (slight) blood, etc.

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 5]**

**.**

**.:xxx:.**

"Apakah kita akan mengurung Kuro-chin di dalam kamarmu seharian penuh, Aka-chin?"

"Tidak. Kita hanya perlu menunggu sampai tim Seirin selesai berlatih." Akashi mengernyit pada remaja berambut keunguan yang tengah menggeluti snacknya. "Bukankah hari ini tim basket SMA Yosen juga mengadakan latih tanding, Atsushi? Dan aku masih ingat akan menghubungi kapten timmu untuk menambah menu latihanmu."

Murasakibara merengut. "Aku tak mau latihan." ia bergumam.

"Ulangi?"

"Aku tak mau latihan."

"Kau akan pergi latihan."

Murasakibara mengeluh mendengarnya. Lalu, seperti bocah yang dipaksa memungut kembali sampah yang dibuangnya sembarangan, dengan ogah-ogahan ia meraih tasnya. Pemuda kelewat tinggi itu sempat melempar pandangan memelas ke arah Akashi, sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Aka-chin kejam." rajuknya sebelum membanting pintu menutup.

Akashi tersenyum kecil. Walau postur tubuhnya seperti raksasa (208 cm, bayangkan!) dan kemampuannya di arena basket cukup menakutkan, perilaku Murasakibara Atsushi masih layaknya bocah lima tahun yang kelewat manja.

"Akashi."

Yang dipanggil berbalik, berhadapan dengan anggota _Generation of Miracles _yang tersisa, Midorima. Spesialis _three-pointer _itu duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu, tangannya bermain-main dengan _lucky item_nya hari ini –boneka Hello Kitty pemberian Akashi. Rambut hijau yang biasanya tersisir rapi kini mencuat ke segala arah, hasil dari kurang tidur semalam.

Kemarin, setelah berhasil menenangkan Kuroko dari tangisannya, kelima anggota _Generation of Miracles _bergantian menyuapi si pemain bayangan. Tangan remaja itu terus menerus menumpahkan isi sendoknya karena gemetar, trauma mengingat kekejaman ibunya. Dua kali Kuroko menolak makan, dan dua kali pula Akashi harus memaksanya. Tak lama, Kuroko berhasil menghabiskan sup dan saladnya, dan meminum setengah cangkir teh yang sudah mendingin.

Akashi telah menyiapkan kamar untuk tamu-tamunya, bukan hal yang sulit dengan apartemen elit sebagai akomodasi. Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara langsung terlelap begitu kepala mereka menyentuh bantal. Ketiganya tertidur dengan damai sepanjang malam tanpa gangguan, namun beda ceritanya dengan Midorima, Akashi, dan Kuroko.

Midorima bukan tipe orang yang mudah tertidur, dan hal itu diperparah dengan teriakan minta tolong Kuroko dari kamar Akashi di tengah malam. Kaget, Midorima segera berlari menghampiri kamar Akashi dan mendobrak pintunya, matanya melebar melihat si remaja berambut merah tengah berusaha menenangkan Kuroko yang masih histeris dalam tidurnya. Pemuda berambut biru itu menangis tersedu-sedu pada dada Akashi, tangannya mencengkeram erat pakaian mantan kaptennya, menolak untuk melepaskannya.

Menghela napas, Midorima turut membantu menenangkan pemuda yang menangis sesenggukan tersebut sebelum kembali ke kemarnya.

Namun sayangnya, kejadian itu tak hanya sekali terjadi. Midorima sendiri tak bisa mengingat berapa kali Kuroko berteriak karena mimpi buruknya. Tetapi yang jelas, cukup sering untuk membuatnya dan Akashi bangun dengan kantung mata.

"Ya, Shintarou? Apakah kau ingin tidur lagi? Aku tahu kau punya agenda latihan sore ini."

Midorima mendengus. Bukan hal yang mengherankan mantan kaptennya mengetahui jadwal latihan tiap anggota _Generation of Miracles_ dan Kuroko. Tetapi kali ini ia mengesampingkan kebutuhannya akan tidur untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu. "Kita harus mengeluarkan Kuroko dari rumahnya secepatnya. Ia tak boleh menderita lebih lama lagi."

Tangan pucat Akashi mengepal kuat di atas meja kopi, tetapi raut wajahnya masih kalem. "Aku tahu, Shintarou."

Kemarahan meluap dalam dada Midorima. "Kalau kau sudah tahu, lantas mengapa kau diam saja? Mengapa Kuroko Haru tak melaporkan perbuatan istrinya pada pihak yang berwajib? Kekerasan ini terjadi selama lebih dari lima tahun, dan kita punya cukup bukti dan saksi! Aku cukup mengerti akan ketakutan Kuroko sehingga ia tak berani buka mulut mengenai hal ini, tapi sudah cukup penderitaannya! Jadi kenapa-"

Suara nyaring benda pecah menusuk masuk gendang telinga Midorima, sukses menghentikan kalimatnya. Matanya melebar melihat pecahan tajam beling bersemburat deat kakinya, serta cairan putih susu yang mengalir membasahi lantai bermotif kayu. Telapak tangan Akashi menghantam meja terlalu keras hingga menggulingkan secangkir susu hingga jatuh ke lantai –dan pecah, menimbulkan semua kekacauan ini.

Napas berat terdengar dari sosok remaja berambut merah, yang sejatinya paling bisa mengendalikan emosi dari anggota _Generation of Miracles _lainnya. Tampaknya ucapan Midorima mempengaruhinya lebih dari yang ia perkirakan, dan Akashi jelas tak menyukainya.

Midorima menelan ludah. Lagi.

"Kau belum tahu kekuatan sesungguhnya dari Kuroko Ibuki, Shintarou." desis Akashi pelan. "Tak peduli walau kita memiliki seratus saksi dan seribu bukti atas tindak kekerasannya pada Tetsuya. Ia adalah pemilik dari tiga perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Ia punya koneksi jauh lebih dalam dari pemerintah. Ia bisa menghapus catatan kriminalnya hanya dengan satu kata. Ia bisa menyewa pengacara terhebat untuk melawan kita di meja pengadilan. Bila kita ceroboh dan membuat satu kesalahan, ia akan menceraikan Kuroko Haru, satu-satunya alasan mengapa Tetsuya masih berada di sini, bersama kita. Dan bila hal itu terjadi, hak asuh atas Tetsuya akan berpindah padanya."

Mengikuti kilatan pada sepasang mata berbeda warna, sebuah senyum menjalar pada bibirnya.

"Sebesar itulah pengaruh Kuroko Ibuki di Jepang."

Midorima bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia tak pernah bertemu langsung dengan ibu Kuroko, tetapi anehnya, ia merasa mengenalnya. Entah karena wanita itu adalah pelaku kekerasan pada mantan rekan setimnya, atau karena ia cukup sering mendengar namanya disebut di berbagai media, ia merasa tak perlu bertemu dengan Kuroko Ibuki untuk mengenalnya lebih dalam.

Hanya Akashi, Kise, dan Aomine yang pernah bertemu dengan Ibuki pada tahun ketiga mereka di SMP Teikou, dan itupun secara tak disengaja. Dari apa yang Kise ceritakan padanya, hari itu menu latihan Kuroko dilipatgandakan karena gagal lolos tes _shooting_, sehingga Kuroko terpaksa pulang lebih larut dari biasanya. Tanpa diduga, Ibuki sendiri mendatangi gym SMP Teikou untuk menjemput putranya.

Cukup dengan mengamati reaksi Kuroko saat melihat kehadiran wanita itu, Akashi seketika mampu menguraikan benang merah misteri luka-luka yang dialami remaja berambut biru muda itu. Namun, tahu seberapa besar pengaruh Kuroko Ibuki, Akashi membiarkan wanita itu membawa Tetsuya pulang.

Keesokan harinya, Kuroko muncul dengan tangan kiri patah dan kaki yang dipenuhi luka lebam. Ia berkali-kali meminta maaf pada pelatih karena tak bisa mengikuti latih tanding hari itu –dan beralasan bahwa ia jatuh dari tangga rumahnya.

Walaupun _Generation of Miracles _tahu betul apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?" tuntut Midorima. "Bukankah beliau memiliki pengaruh yang luas di dunia hukum?"

"Ayahku," ucap Akashi dingin. "Tak bisa mengalahkan pengaruh para koneksi Ibuki."

"Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

Akashi bangkit dari kursinya. "Sebenarnya, aku punya rencana untuk menyelamatkan Tetsuya. Namun kita akan membutuhkan bantuan dari banyak orang." Matanya melirik ke arah pintu. "Dan dengan pengaruh sebesar itu, tampaknya kita akan kesulitan menemukan orang-orang ini…"

Tetapi ada satu orang, dan Akashi yakin orang ini juga membenci Kuroko Ibuki, sama seperti _Generation of Miracles._

Dan orang inilah, anak tangga pertama dari rencana Akashi Seijuuro.

"Shintarou, bersiaplah. Kita akan berjalan-jalan sebentar."

"Ke mana?" ia meremas bonekanya.

Akashi tak menjawab. Ia justru berjalan menyusuri koridor dan memanggi si penjaga pintu kamar. "Daiki."

Aomine mengalihkan perhatian dari ponselnya. Ia duduk di lantai, tepat di depan pintu kamar Akashi, seperti yang diusir. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu tak berani menatap ruang tengah sejak ia mendengar suara debat dan benda pecah, karenanya ia nyaris terlonjak mendengar suara dingin Akashi menyebut namanya. "Ya?"

"Bagaimana Tetsuya?"

"Tidur. Kurasa."

"Bagus. Tetap jaga dia. Dan buatkan sesuatu bila Tetsuya kelaparan. Kau kuizinkan menggunakan dapurku. Shintarou dan aku akan segera kembali.

Aomine menguap. "Ya, ya."

Sesaat Akashi menatapnya tajam sebelum berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah. Aomine menunggu suara percakapan dan langkah kaki mereda, lalu suara pintu menutup, sebelum menghela napas panjang. "Haaah… setelah mereka pergi, aku bisa tidur dulu sejenak. Tetsu tak mungkin kemana-mana."

Ia tertidur dalam beberapa detik.

**.:xxx:.**

Di dalam kamar, Kuroko tengah mengenakan kembali sepatu basketnya. Sejak Aomine menutup pintu, ia telah melaksanakan rencana kecilnya: kabur dari kamar. Kondisinya kini yang separuh telanjang dan tak tahu keberadaan celana dan jaketnya, membuatnya terpaksa menggeledah lemari yang ada di pojok ruangan. Ia menemukan beberapa kaus polos dan celana pendek, juga, untungnya, dompet kecil berisi uang yang tak sedikit.

Sesaat kemudian, telah siap dengan pakaian, sepatu, dan beberapa lembar uang yang di'pinjam'nya dari dompet Akashi, Kuroko berjalan mendekati pintu dan menempelkan telinganya. Suara dengkuran terdengar dari luar kamar. Pemuda itu tersenyum, senang karena perkiraannya benar. Mantan rekannya itu seorang yang sangat malas, hobinya tidur setiap ada kesempatan. Pelan, seperti bayangan, Kuroko membuka pintu kamar dan menyelinap keluar. Untunglah tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan teman-temannya, sehingga Kuroko dapat mendekati pintu utama tanpa takut tertangkap.

Bagi ia membuka pintu, udara segar seketika menyambutnya. Kuroko tak berani menghabiskan waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan kebebasan, ia segera mendekati tangga dan tertatih-tatih menuruninya, seraya berpegangan pada palang pembatas. Kuroko melanjutkan dengan berjalan menuju jalan raya, lantas memanggil taksi karena ia tak tahu di Tokyo bagian mana kini ia berada.

"SMA Seirin."

Si sopir mengangguk dan memutar arah.

Rupanya, jarak antara apartemen Akashi dan sekolahnya tak terlalu jauh. Kurang dari lima menit kemudian, si sopir memberitahunya bahwa mereka telah sampai tujuan. Kuroko segera membayar ongkosnya dengan uang Akashi (ia akan menggantinya nanti, sungguh!), lalu berjalan memasuki area sekolah, menuju ruang gym.

Suara _dribble _bola basket dan teriakan rekan-rekannya membuat Kuroko menyunggingkan senyum. _Riko-san pasti akan memarahiku setelah ini, _pikirnya, tetapi sama sekali tak menyurutkan semangatnya. Setelah menarik napas, Kuroko membuka pintu berdaun ganda ruang gym.

Kehadirannya saat itu tak lagi diabaikan, justru menjadi pusat perhatian. Gerakan para pemain seketika terhenti, bola basket menggelinding terlupakan ke segala arah. Semua kepala tertoleh, mulut menganga kaget, membuat Kuroko yang berdiri kikuk di depan pintu merasa makin salah tingkah.

"Ano… aku kembali?"

"Kuroko!" teriakan seorang gadis. Kuroko menoleh, dan tubuhnya seketika diterjang oleh pelatihnya. Aida Riko memeluknya sekuat tenaga hingga Kuroko kehabisan napas, membuat remaja itu meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Tekanan pada punggungnya yang masih terasa perih membuat mata Kuroko berkaca-kaca. "Oh, kami benar-benar khawatir! Kagami-kun terus menerus menelepon ponselmu, tetapi kau sama sekali tak mengangkatnya! Kami bahkan sampai bertanya pada wali kelasmu apakah kau sudah masuk atau belum. Maksudku, aku tak percaya kalau kau ternyata bisa sakit! Ah, apakah kau sudah sembuh? Tapi aku lega akhirnya kau datang juga! Kami juga membawa-"

"Tetsu-kun."

Ucap suara semanis madu, menyembunyikan racun di baliknya. Sosok wanita bersurai biru muda bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah senyum terpulas.

Darah Kuroko seketika membeku.

"Kemarilah, sambut ibumu."

.

.

**[To be continued]**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kau yakin ia ada di sini?"

Kedua remaja yang masing-masing berambut merah dan hijau tersebut telah menyusuri jalanan yang padat, menyeberang beberapa kali di tengah ramainya lalu lintas, dan berkelit di antara ratusan pejalan kaki selama kurang lebih dua puluh menit. Kaki Midorima sudah hampir lelah digunakan untuk menapaki jalanan yang berbukit-bukit dan bergerak refleks menghindari bocah-bocah yang berlarian di depan sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Sepertinya definisi Akashi dari 'jalan-jalan' berbeda jauh dengan definisinya.

"Ya, ia akan ada di sini," jawab Akashi mantap. "Aku selalu benar."

Midorima memutar bola mata. Di belakang Akashi, tentu saja.

Lima menit kemudian, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kafe tua yang konstruksi bangunannya sudah cukup memprihatinkan. Kafe itu tampaknya bisa rubuh setiap saat, dan hanya ada beberapa orang di sekitarnya. Dua buah meja kayu dipajang di teras, lengkap ditemani beberapa kursi yang mengitari. Sebuah papan nama yang tertutup debu juga tergantung di depan pintu -"_Shiki_", atau "_Four Seasons_".

Akashi mengecek ponselnya. "Kita terlambat," ucapnya. "Harusnya kita sudah masuk sekarang."

Midorima menahan diri untuk tidak melempar tas yang ia bawa.

Tetapi Akashi tak mempedulikan –tentu saja. Ia hanya berjalan mendekati pintu, sebuah petunjuk agar Midorima mengikutinya. Bel di atas pintu itu bergemerincing lembut begitu Akashi membuka daun pintu, menarik perhatian dari para pelayan kafe.

Sementara itu, Midorima mengamati sekitar. Hanya dua meja yang telah ditempati –satu oleh sepasang remaja, dan satu lagi oleh seorang pria, yang kini menengadah dan menatap mereka.

"Itukah?" Midorima bergumam seraya mengawasi si pria.

"Ya."

Seorang pelayan mendekati mereka dengan senyum sopan. "Meja untuk berdua?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kami bersama dengannya." Akashi menunjuk pada sosok pria yang digumamkan Midorima.

Si pelayan menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Silahkan panggil saya bila Anda hendak memesan sesuatu."

Setelah pelayan itu berjalan pergi, kedua pemain basket tersebut berjalan mendekati meja –Midorima dengan ragu namun Akashi penuh percaya diri. Sebuah seringai muncul pada bibir tipis Akashi saat langkah kaki membawa mereka makin mendekati meja yang hanya dihuni pria yang kini tampak gugup.

Midorima dengan cepat mengamati pria itu. Postur tubuhnya tinggi, terlihat walaupun ia duduk. Surai biru mudanya dipotong pendek, dan matanya sewarna kulit kayu basah. Ia mengenakan kemeja yang serasi dengan warna rambutnya, serta celana panjang hitam kelam. Tangannya terkepal erat di atas pangkuan.

"Selamat siang, Kuroko Haru-san." Akashi menyapa.

"Ah, kau pasti Akashi-kun, kan?" Seketika, Haru bangkit dari kursinya dan membungkuk sopan pada dua remaja yang jelas jauh lebih muda darinya. Akashi dan Midorima saling berpandangan sejenak, namun toh mereka juga membungkuk kecil. Kini jelas dari mana asalnya Kuroko mendapat kebiasaan ekstra sopan dengan membungkuk pada setiap orang.

Setelah mereka bertiga duduk melingkari meja, Akashi memesan kopi untuk Midorima dan teh untuknya sendiri –tak mempedulikan protes tanpa suara si surai hijau yang sudah hendak memesan _oolong tea_. Kuroko Haru tak memesan apapun, namun tanpa ragu-ragu ia langsung angkat bicara mengenai topik utama alasan mereka berkumpul di kafe ini.

"Di mana Tetsuya? Apakah luka-lukanya sangat parah?" tanyanya, panik.

"Ia baik-baik saja," jawab Akashi menenangkan. "Sekarang ia berada di apartemenku. Tetsuya butuh banyak istirahat agar luka-lukanya lekas sembuh."

Mendengarnya, Haru tampak seperti orang yang baru saja diangkat batu besar dari pundaknya. Sikap gugupnya mencair, dan ia melepas senyum kecil seraya mengusap rambutnya. "I-itu… baguslah," ucapnya, terlalu lega untuk dapat berkata-kata. "Aku sangat khawatir ketika aku tak menemukan Tetsu di rumah. Sungguh beruntung ia bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya." Ia memalingkan perhatian pada Midorima. "Ah, dan kau adalah…?"

"Midorima Shintaro," jawabnya pelan.

"Midorima," ulang Haru. Ia mengernyit selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian mengerjap. "Oh! Midorima-kun! Ya, ya, aku ingat sekarang! Tetsuya bercerita banyak tentangmu."

Remaja itu mengangkat sebelah alis. Kuroko bicara tentangnya?

"Haru-san," panggil Akashi, menarik perhatiannya kembali. "Kita harus bicara."

Bayangan suram kembali pada wajah pucat pria itu. "Ya," ujarnya pelan. "Aku tahu kalian ingin membicarakan… ibu Kuroko."

"Kuroko Ibuki," Akashi menyebutkan namanya tanpa ragu. "Haru-san, kami telah mengetahui bahwa ialah penyebab semua ini."

Haru menunduk dan memalingkan muka, surai birunya menutupi sepasang mata hangat yang kini tampak suram. Kedua tangannya kembali terkepal erat di atas paha, gemetar begitu mendengar nama istrinya disebut. Kemudian, pria itu menelan ludah, berusaha mengontrol emosi yang bergejolak dalam dirinya.

Saat itulah, Midorima nyaris tak bisa membedakan Kuroko Haru dengan putranya, melalui cara mereka mengontrol kemarahan.

"Begitu…" Kuroko Haru berbisik.

Si kuda hitam SMA Rakuzan menyesap tehnya dengan santai, namun Midorima masih tetap bisa mengenali berbagai emosi pada sepasang mata berbeda warna. Tetapi remaja berkacamata itu tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun –hanya duduk diam dan meremas _lucky item_-nya, boneka Hello Kitty.

"Kita akan langsung menuju inti pembicaraan: Kami tak akan membiarkan Tetsuya menderita lebih lama lagi. Dengan memperhitungkan segala kemungkinan yang ada, kami bertekad untuk membebaskan Tetsuya dari Ibuki." Akashi meletakkan cangkir tehnya. Jemari pucatnya lantas bergerak ke samping cangkir dan mengetuk meja dengan lembut. "Karenanya, kami membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Haru mendongak, terkejut. Manik cokelatnya kini terbuka lebar. Mulutnya juga menganga kaget begitu ia mendengar penuturan remaja di depannya.

Midorima tak keheranan melihat ekspresi Haru. Tentu saja, pria itu tak pernah menyangka bantuan darinya akan dibutuhkan dalam rencana melawan Ibuki.

Tetapi sejujurnya, Midorima sendiri tak tahu bagaimana cara pria ini akan membantu rencana mereka.

"Aku?" Kuroko Haru terdiam sejenak. "Aku tak bisa mencegah Ibuki. Bila aku melawannya di meja pengadilan, ia pasti akan merebut hak asuh atas Tetsuya." Pelan, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Semua yang bisa kulakukan justru akan memperburuk keadaan… Kau tak tahu pengaruh Ibuki-"

"Aku telah mewaspadai kekuatan Ibuki," ucap Akashi tenang. "Shintaro, tolong ambilkan tas itu."

Atas perintah si remaja bersurai merah, Midorima membawa tas berat yang tak ia ketahui isinya sepanjang perjalanan menuju kafe ini. Saat Akashi menyerahkan tas itu di apartemennya, Midorima tak berani membantah dan menyuruh Akashi membawa sendiri tasnya. Hei, ia belum mau kehilangan nyawa sebelum _Winter Cup _dimulai.

Si _three-point shooter _dengan patuh membungkuk dan meraih tas berwarna hitam itu dari bawah meja. Ia lantas mengopernya pada Akashi.

"Terima kasih, Shintaro." Akashi berpaling pada Haru. "Tugasmu... mungkin akan sulit secara emosional, tetapi secara praktek, aku yakin kau dapat melakukannya dengan mudah." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kamera dan beberapa kartu memori dari dalam tas, lalu meletakkan semuanya dengan rapi di atas meja. "Aku tahu kau akan sedikit kesulitan mengatur emosimu dalam tugas ini, tetapi aku yakin kau akan melakukan yang terbaik, karena semua ini demi putramu."

Haru mengamati kamera di depannya, curiga. "Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Selama dua puluh menit ke depan, Akashi menjelaskan tugas Kuroko Haru, lengkap dengan detailnya, tanggal-tanggal penting, waktu, dan petunjuk-petunjuk yang kelak akan memudahkannya. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Midorima bisa mendeteksi perubahan ekspresi Haru dari penasaran menjadi campuran antara terkejut, takut, hingga tak percaya. Tetapi Midorima tak menyalahkannya, karena ia yakin ekspresi wajahnya sendiri juga persis sama dengan Haru. Tugas yang diberikan Akashi pada ayah Kuroko sungguh di luar akal sehat, tetapi dalam hati Midorima juga menyetujuinya. Tak seorangpun mampu melaksanakan tugas itu selain Kuroko Haru. Tidak ada, bahkan Akashi sekalipun.

Pada akhirnya, pria itu tak bisa melakukan apapun itu selain menyetujui tugasnya.

Menit berikutnya, tak satupun dari mereka berbicara. Akashi kembali menyesap tehnya, Midorima memainkan _lucky item_-nya, dan Haru menatap keluar jendela.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keheningan tersebut dipecah oleh dering ponsel Akashi.

Midorima dan Haru terlonjak begitu mendengarnya, sementara si pemilik ponsel dengan kalem mengecek _caller ID _dan menjawab panggilan dengan nada tak mengenakkan.

"Daiki."

"Tetsu hilang!" Aomine berseru panik. "Ia kabur! Aku tak bisa menemukannya di manapun, dan ponselnya ditinggal!"

Akashi menyipitkan mata. "Apa maksudmu ia kabur, Daiki? Bukankah aku menugaskan padamu untuk menjaganya dan memastikan agar ia tak bangkit dari tempat tidur?"

"D-dia sudah tidur waktu aku keluar dari kamar, aku berani bersumpah! D-dan aku hanya tertidur sejenak, tetapi saat aku bangun, ia sudah tak ada! Dan sepatu basketmu juga hilang-"

"Kau. Tertidur?"

Seruan Akashi menarik perhatian seisi kafe, beberapa pasang mata menatap remaja berambut merah itu penasaran.

Mata Midorima melebar, kaget melihat mantan kaptennya yang sangat sabar itu ternyata mampu berseru marah. Aomine pasti telah mengacaukan sesuatu lagi, dan _ganguro_ satu itu harus menyiapkan jiwa raga untuk hukumannya yang menanti.

"A-aku tidak tahu," ucap Aomine terbata-bata. "Kalau dipikir lagi, Tetsu tak mungkin melakukan hal-hal semacam ini. Ya, kan? Akashi, kau pasti setuju denganku, kan? Maksudku, aku tak menyangka ia benar-benar kabur!"

Akashi terdiam sejenak, kedua tangannya mengepal penuh kemarahan. Matanya berkilat bahaya, membuat Midorima dan Haru menahan napas.

"Aomine Daiki," bisik Akashi mengancam. "Neraka menunggumu. Ingat itu."

Kemudian, tanpa mempedulikan reaksi lawan bicaranya, Akashi memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Shintaro, bersiaplah." Pemuda berambut merah itu bangkit dari kursinya. Rahangnya mengatup keras, kesal. Mengetahui kondisi emosional Akashi sedang tidak stabil, Midorima segera mengemasi kamera dan perangkat-perangkatnya. "Haru-san, kupikir Anda harus ikut serta. Putramu telah kabur." Mata Kuroko Haru melebar kaget, namun Akashi melanjutkan. "Tapi aku punya perkiraan akurat di mana ia sekarang. Ikuti aku."

**.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

**Kuroko no Basuke****© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Original Story:

**Betrayal In Its Simplest Form © Virelei**

**OCs © Virelei**

(Link onto the original story can be found on my profile, favorite story section.)

Translation:

**Betrayal In Its Simplest Form **by** Rheyna Rosevelt**

I own nothing but this translation

_(Saya tak mengakui hak milik atas cerita ini kecuali terjemahannya)_

Thus, I don't make any commercial profit within this story

_(Juga, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini)_

Translation is under permission of its original author.

_(Penerjemahan atas fic ini telah mendapatkan ijin dari_ author _aslinya_)

**Warning**:

This story contains: child/underage abuse, violence, (slight) blood, etc.

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 6]**

**.**

**.:xxx:.**

Bola basket melayang melewatinya, tepat di sebelah telinganya, membuat surai biru muda bergerak lembut seolah tertiup angin. Bola itu menabrak dinding gym di belakangnya dengan suara hantaman keras, lantas jatuh ke lantai dan menggelinding kembali ke arah kakinya.

Kuroko Tetsuya berkedip. _K-kapan mereka mem-_passing _bolanya?_

"Kuroko!" tegur Izuki. "Ini sudah yang kesembilan kalinya!"

"Ada apa, Kuroko?" Teppei mengernyit. "Tak biasanya kau melamun seperti itu."

"Konsentrasikan kepalamu itu pada permainan!" seru Kagami seraya menepuk punggung rekannya dengan maksud untuk menyemangati.

"Ah!"

Namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Kagami seorang yang bertenaga besar, dorongan dari tangannya berhasil membuka kembali luka lama Kuroko. Pemuda itu tersandung beberapa langkah ke depan, kepalanya tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi kesakitan.

Punggungnya mulai terasa perih lagi.

Dan sebelah matanya mengerjap takut begitu ia mendengar suara tawa pelan seorang wanita di belakangnya.

Kuroko Ibuki menontonnya bermain dari garis tepi lapangan, sepasang mata biru muda tak melepaskan pautannya dari sosok lemah putranya.

_Mau apa ibu? _pikir Kuroko waspada. _Mengapa ibu mengawasiku seperti itu? Mengapa ibu hanya diam saja? Mengapa ibu_… _belum melakukan apa-apa?_

Inilah alasan utama pemuda bersurai biru itu tak dapat berkonsentrasi pada permainan. Otaknya terus menerus mengirimkan impuls takut, cemas, dan waspada –dan ia nyaris tak bisa bergerak bebas tanpa merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Kondisi luka-lukanya juga sama sekali tak membantu. Walau kemarin Midorima dan Akashi telah merawatnya, namun rasanya kini nyaris sama seperti hari ia kabur dari rumah. Akashi benar, tubuhnya memang belum siap untuk digerakkan.

Mengingat mantan kaptennya, Kuroko merutuk diri. Ia menyesal. Sungguh keputusan bodoh melanggar perintahnya.

"Tingkatkan penyerangan!" seru Riko. "Kuroko, konsentrasi!"

"Hei, pelatih?" Koganei menghampiri Riko dari bangku cadangan, lantas berbisik pada telinga gadis itu. "Apakah ini hanya perasaanku, atau Kuroko memang terlihat pincang?"

Pelatih tim basket SMA Seirin itu melayangkan pandang kembali ke lapangan, berkonsentrasi sejenak pada sosok si pemain bayangan. Setelah mendengarnya dari Koganei, Riko baru menyadari cara berjalan Kuroko yang aneh. Ya, ia berjalan terpincang-pincang, dan selama pertandingan ia tak lagi mem-_passing _bola sekuat dulu. Bagaimana bisa ia tak menyadari kondisi pemainnya sendiri? "Kau benar-"

"Permisi."

Suara seorang wanita menginterupsi percakapan keduanya. Koganei dan Riko berbalik, keduanya menatap keheranan pada sosok Kuroko Ibuki yang berjalan mendekat. Terlatih untuk mengamati kondisi fisik manusia, Riko dengan cepat mampu mendeteksi bahwa senyum manis yang terpampang pada wajah wanita itu palsu. Gadis itu menggertakkan gigi. Tak tahu mengapa, tetapi Riko merasa tak nyaman selama ibu dari Kuroko itu berada di sekitarnya.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau menghentikan permainannya?"

"Menghentikan permainan?" Riko mengangkat sebelah alis. "Permainan tak bisa dihentikan sebelum _time out_."

"Hentikan permainannya."

Wanita itu berucap lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang berbeda.

Sudut mata Aida berkedut mendengar tuntutan itu. Selama menjadi pelatih tim basket, ia tak pernah sekalipun menghentikan permainan di luar _time out_. _Tetapi wanita ini orang tua salah satu pemainku, _Riko berpikir sejenak seraya menempatkan peluit pada bibirnya. _Dan kita harus menuruti perintah orang tua. Baiklah._

Suara peluit panjang. Semua pemain menghentikan gerakannya, lantas menoleh pada pelatih mereka dengan tatapan heran.

"Berhenti!" seru Riko kemudian, dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut pertanda tak ikhlas memberi perintah.

"Kenapa permainan dihentikan, Riko-san?" Kuroko bertanya pelan, walau hatinya tak berani mendengar jawabannya.

Namun bukannya Riko yang menjawab, Ibuki justru melangkah memasuki lapangan seraya tersenyum manis. Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat putranya tanpa sadar melangkah mundur ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku, semuanya," Ibuki menambah intensitas senyumnya. "Tetapi aku ingin membawa Tetsu pulang sekarang."

"Hah?" protes Kagami. "Kau tak bisa membawanya pulang sekarang! Latihan hari ini masih jauh dari selesai!"

Ibuki melempar pandangan tajam ke arahnya, dan Kagami menutup mulut. Ada sesuatu dari wanita ini yang membuat Kagami waspada. Kuroko Ibuki nyaris sama seramnya dengan Akashi, tetapi dalam hal yang berbeda.

"I-Ibu?" Kuroko bergumam pelan. "Aku ingin mengikuti latihan sampai selesai."

_Tetap di sini. Jangan biarkan wanita itu membawamu pulang. _Sebuah suara memerintahnya. _Seseorang akan segera datang._

Ekspresi manis ibunya berubah masam. Matanya berkilat liar, dan senyum hangat yang semula ia tebarkan berganti menjadi seringaian.

"Kau mulai berani membantah perintahku, Tetsuya?"

Mendengar ucapannya sendiri, wanita itu lantas tertawa keras. Seisi gym SMA Seirin melangkah mundur, kaget dengan transformasi Ibuki. Bahkan Aida Riko sendiri tak menyangkal bahwa bulu kuduknya meremang mendengar suara tawanya.

"Rupanya tebakanku pada hari kau kabur dariku itu benar. Kau sudah melupakan tata kramamu, hm?" nada suaranya merendah, namun lebih marah, sementara ia menatap mata putranya tajam. "Jangan khawatir, Tetsu-kun. _Akan kupastikan kau mendapat pelajaran tata krama begitu kita sampai di rumah._"

Ingatan dari 'pelajaran' Ibuki yang telah lalu berkilas di depan matanya. Dalam kesunyian gym, ia bisa mendengar teriakannya sendiri, merasakan denyut perih di sekujur tubuhnya, mencium aroma besi dan kebencian ibunya, melihat memar dan cipratan darah… dan bentakan-bentakan, hinaan, rasa sakit, memar, luka, tulangnya yang patah, benda tajam, kayu, pemukul, hantaman, pigura kaca, vas bunga, dinding, darah…

"Ayo, Tetsu-kun."

Kuroko mematung di tengah lapangan. Kedua manik birunya melebar ketakutan, terfokus pada wajah ibunya. Tubuhnya yang tak seberapa tinggi gemetar hebat ketika Ibuki melangkah mendekatinya.

"Tetsu. Ayo pulang."

Namun kilasan adegan masa lalu itu tak berhenti, seberapapun ia memaksa diri untuk menutup matanya.

_"Ayo pulang bersama Ibu."_

Sepasang mata biru muda yang menatapnya tajam, sepasang tangan pucat yang bukan miliknya, teriakan penuh kebencian yang ditujukan padanya, air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya sendiri, tangisannya, pekikannya, permohonannya… meminta tolong… tolong… tolong… siapapun, siapapun! Tolonglah!

"Tetsu-"

"Kuroko Ibuki."

Sebuah suara tajam membuyarkan nostalgia Kuroko, menarik remaja itu kembali pada kenyataan. Juga menarik perhatian semua orang hingga menoleh pada sumber suara: pintu masuk gym yang berdaun ganda.

Jantung Kuroko mencelos melihat Akashi, Midorima, dan ayahnya. _Mereka di sini, _ia menahan napas. _Aku aman. Aku aman. Mereka sudah di sini..._

Akashi mengamati seisi gym sejenak, melempar lirikan sinis pada Ibuki, kemudian memfokuskan pandangan pada Kuroko. Tampaknya ia datang tepat pada waktunya, menilik dari wajah Tetsuya yang sudah sangat merah saking paniknya. Mantan kapten tim basket Teikou itu juga menyadari cara berdiri Kuroko yang membebankan pada kaki kirinya -sengaja menghindari kaki kanan. Juga punggung Kuroko yang tampak tegang.

Akashi menggelengkan kepala dan menghela napas.

Ibuki mengernyit, marah mengetahui ada yang berani menyebutkan namanya. Terlebih lagi yang menyebutkan adalah bocah remaja.

"Siapa kau?"

"Profil diriku sama sekali tak penting." balas Akashi. "Tetsuya. Ke Midorima. Sekarang."

Tubuh Kuroko bergerak sendiri atas perintah tersebut. Terpincang-pincang, ia mendekati Midorima yang menunggu di belakang mantan kapten mereka. Remaja berkacamata itu segera menangkapnya begitu ia melihat keseimbangan Kuroko mulai goyah.

"Aku membawa kotak obat. Ayo, kita rawat lagi lukamu," bisiknya pada telinga Kuroko. Begitu menerima konfirmasi berupa anggukan, Midorima merendahkan tubuh untuk meraih kaki rekannya dan menggendongnya menuju bangku cadangan –sejauh mungkin dari ibunya. Tak sulit, karena berat badan Kuroko nyaris bukan apa-apa. Tetapi bulu kuduk pada punggungnya meremang, tahu ia tengah ditatap tajam oleh wanita paling berpengaruh di Jepang.

"Haru, apa maksudnya semua ini?" Ibuki menuntut. "Suruh mereka mengembalikan Tetsuya! Kita akan pulang!"

"Ibuki," timpal Haru pelan. "Aku tahu kau kecewa, tapi-"

"Tetsuya akan menginap di rumahku." Akashi mengumumkan. "Kami memiliki banyak tugas kelompok untuk dikerjakan. Dan akan sangat memudahkan bila ia diizinkan untuk menginap."

Dusta itu meluncur mulus tanpa sedikitpun celah untuk tak mempercayainya. Bahkan tim Seirin saja nyaris terpedaya andaikan mereka tak mengingat bahwa Akashi Seijuuro adalah siswa SMA Rakuzan.

Ibu Kuroko melotot padanya. "Tetsuya tidak memberitahuku mengenai 'tugas kelompok' ini! Ia tak mendapat izin untuk menginap dari orang tuanya!"

"Tidak… tetapi ia memberitahuku." ucap Haru, kali ini lebih lantang. "Dan aku memberinya izin untuk menginap."

"Kalau begitu, aku menarik izinnya!" seru Ibuki histeris. "Akulah yang membuat peraturan di rumah kita! Tetsuya harus pulang!"

Akashi menelengkan kepala. "Dan kenapa ia harus pulang?"

"Ia harus bersama keluarganya!"

Ekspresi remaja berambut merah itu menggelap. Nada suaranya berubah. "Bila kau berani mengucapkan kata 'keluarga' lagi," gumamnya, dan senyum kecil perlahan melebar pada bibir tipisnya. "Aku takkan ragu-ragu lagi untuk menghancurkanmu."

Aura yang menguar dari tubuh Akashi cukup untuk membuat Ibuki melangkah mundur, ketakutan. Namun kemudian ia mengingatkan diri bahwa pemuda ini hanya remaja biasa, tak pantas disandingkan dengan wanita berpengaruh sekalibernya. Dengan rasa percaya diri yang baru, ia memerintah.

"Kembalikan Tetsuya."

Si kuda hitam Rakuzan berakting seolah memikirkan tindakan selanjutnya. "Tidak."

"Sudah cukup, Ibuki!" Haru berseru pada istrinya. "Pendidikan Tetsuya lebih penting daripada apapun! Bila ia mempunyai tugas kelompok untuk dikerjakan, maka ia memiliki hak untuk mengerjakannya!"

Hyuuga, yang sedari awal telah mengira bahwa wanita dewasa di depannya ini punya kelainan mental, memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. "Benar! Tugas kelompok ini sebenarnya memuat separuh dari nilai total siswa selama satu tahun ajaran! Biarlah Kuroko mengerjakannya!"

"Apa salahnya, sih, membiarkan Kuroko menginap di rumah temannya?" tuntut Kagami, kini juga mulai berani menatap tajam Ibuki.

Diserang berbagai penjuru, Ibuki mengedarkan pandangan mematikan pada semua orang di gym. Ia meraih tas kecilnya dan menghentakkan kaki keluar.

"Kalian semua akan menyesal," desisnya tajam sebelum membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan keras.

.

.

Haru menghela napas lega.

Tim basket Seirin tampaknya masih bingung dengan kejadian barusan, tapi juga lega wanita menakutkan itu telah pergi dari gym mereka.

Namun, Akashi tak merasakan sedikitpun kelegaan menyeruak padanya. Setelah pintu itu dihantam tertutup di depan mukanya, ia berbalik dan berjalan mendekati remaja kecil yang luka-lukanya tengah dirawat oleh Midorima. Remaja bersurai hijau itu telah melepaskan kaos longgar (yang dikenali Akashi sebagai miliknya) yang dikenakan Kuroko, menampakkan punggung pucat berhias luka-luka dan memar yang tampaknya bertambah parah setelah aktivitasnya hari ini. Akashi merendahkan diri di depan Kuroko, menatap tajam wajah remaja yang berusaha mempertahankan _poker face_-nya dan tidak meringis perih saat Midorima mengusap kulit punggungnya dengan cairan pembersih.

"A-Akashi-kun," Kuroko mencoba berbicara.

Yang dipanggil makin merendah, kini berjongkok _face-to-face _di depan _passer _nomor satu SMP Teikou.

"Kau tak menuruti perintahku, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menunduk, tak berani menatap mata merah dan emas mantan kaptennya. Merutuk diri telah membuat keputusan yang begitu bodoh dengan membangkang padanya.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya.

"Kuharap hal ini tak terjadi lagi," Akashi memperingatkan. Tangannya terangkat, menaikkan dagu remaja di depannya hingga mata mereka sejajar, saling menatap. "Sekarang kau tahu mengapa aku melarangmu pergi. Tidak hanya ditemukan ibumu, kondisi luka-lukamu juga makin parah. Kau tak punya siapapun untuk disalahkan kecuali dirimu sendiri."

Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan kini mengalir membasahi pipinya. Kuroko berhasil mengusap cairan tersebut, tetapi butir demi butir terus berebut meluncur tanpa mampu ia hentikan. "M-maafkan aku," ucap Kuroko ditengah sesenggukannya. "Aku akan membalas budi semua yang telah kalian lakukan padaku, Akashi-kun dan M-Midorima-kun… d-dan semuanya..."

Akashi menempatkan diri pada bangku, di sebelah Kuroko. Seraya menghela napas, dengan lembut ia merengkuh tubuh mungil tersebut dalam pelukannya, berhati-hati untuk tidak mengganggu proses pengobatan dari Midorima. Kuroko pun tak berani balas memeluk pemuda berambut merah itu, sehingga ia hanya berdiam diri menerima kehangatan tubuh Akashi dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang mantan kaptennya.

Tarikan napas kaget terdengar dari kerumunan tim basket Seirin. Riko Aida, seraya menutup mulutnya, melangkah maju mendekati Kuroko dan Akashi. Manik sewarna madunya mengerjap ngeri –kemampuan analisanya tak hanya terbatas pada kondisi fisik seseorang, tetapi juga luka dan cidera yang kemungkinan besar akan dialami para pemainnya. Dan melihat kondisi punggung _passer _nomor satunya ini, gadis itu menarik napas panjang. "Tuhan," serunya. "A-apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Akashi tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukannya dengan protektif. Dari gerakan kecil Kuroko setelah mendengar pertanyaan pelatihnya, ia tahu Kuroko tak ingin lebih banyak orang mengetahui permasalahan dalam keluarganya. Tanpa memakan waktu lama untuk memutar otak, Akashi menjawab tegas. "Semua luka ini terjadi karena seorang berandalan pengecut menyerang Tetsuya beberapa hari lalu." Akashi memfokuskan mata beriris emasnya untuk menatap tim Seirin. "Tetapi aku telah mengurus semuanya. Kalian cukup tutup mulut saja."

Bulu kuduk pemain-pemain tim Seirin meremang.

"Semua luka ini adalah perbuatan satu orang?" berbeda dengan anak buahnya, Riko menatap Akashi dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Parah sekali! Memangnya apa salah Kuroko?"

"Tak heran dia bertingkah aneh hari ini," ucap Kagami, menyesal tak menyadari kondisi rekannya yang terluka parah. "Dan ia berlari terpincang-pincang selama permainan. Sialan, harusnya aku menyadarinya dari awal!"

"Tentu saja," timpal Akashi. "Sebagai tim, kau harus mengetahui kondisi rekan-rekan setimmu. Bila ikatan antar anggota tim di Seirin sangat lemah seperti ini, tim kalian takkan bisa menjadi yang terkuat."

Teppei memprotes, "Pikiran kami semua tengah terfokus pada latih tanding melawan Kaijou. Dan Kuroko sendiri yang memilih untuk menyembunyikannya."

Midorima mengikat dua ujung perban pada kaki kanan Kuroko. Balutan kepalanya tak perlu diganti, namun kaki kanannya tampaknya tak sembuh selekas yang ia kira. "Bukan masalah ia memilih untuk menyembunyikannya atau tidak," remaja bersurai hijau itu membalas. "Kau harusnya menyadari betapa kehadiran wanita tadi sangat mempengaruhi Kuroko."

Akashi menggeser sedikit kepala Kuroko pada posisi yang lebih nyaman. Dalam tangisnya, remaja bersurai biru itu rupanya tertidur. Ekspresi kesakitan dan ketakutannya yang lalu telah tergantikan dengan wajah damai.

"Tapi, bukankah yang tadi itu ibunya Kuroko?" Koganei bertanya, bingung. "Kenapa dia begitu ketakutan melihat ibunya?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hei!" Kagami melotot pada mantan kapten tim basket Teikou. "Kuroko sekarang adalah bagian dari tim Seirin, yang berarti ia adalah milik kami! Kami punya hak untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi!"

"Kau salah," Akashi dan Midorima berucap bersamaan. "Ia bukan milik kalian. _Ia milik kami._"

.

.

[To be continued]

**A/N**: Lama banget ya saya nggak pasang A/N? xD /dor/ Hai~ Rheyna di sini! Notice meee! o.o

Pertama-tama, saya ucapin selamat tahun baru 2014! Semoga fandom ini makin maju dan membuahkan banyak karya berkualitas di tahun baru ini! Semoga sepanjang tahun Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sama sehat-sehat saja dan nggak diteror lagi seperti tahun lalu! Semoga Kuroko no Basuke juga meraih sukses lebih dari season satu! Semoga mbak Virelei –author asli fic ini- bisa meningkatkan kemampuan menulisnya di tahun yang baru! Dan semoga Akashi cepet nikah sama Kuroko- /ditabok/

Yosh, sekadar pemberitahuan, durasi update per chapter adalah sepuluh hari sekali, jadi nggak usah takut saya updatenya lelet /eh/ Dan ternyata dalam kurun waktu dua bulan kita sudah mencapai enam chapter o.o Cepet ya? Iyalah, orang satu chapter aja cuman 3k words /dor/ Tapi jangan khawatir, porsi kata per chapternya seiring dengan berjalan waktu akan meningkat, kok :9 Kita tunggu saja ya~

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 7! Review akan sangat dinantikan!


	7. Chapter 7

Malam itu, Akashi menggendong Kuroko pulang ke apartemennya. Di belakangnya, Midorima sibuk menelepon kaptennya dan meminta maaf karena membolos latihan hari ini. Akashi juga menolak permintaan Haru ikut ke apartemennya dan memintanya pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Pria itu awalnya menolak, tentu saja, karena istrinya adalah orang terakhir yang ingin ia temui saat ini. Dan Seirin, yang tak mendapat informasi apapun dari Akashi dan Midorima, pulang dengan geram.

Kuroko menarik napas panjang dalam gendongan si rambut merah; tubuh mungilnya bergerak makin mendekati dada bidang Akashi yang hangat. Melihatnya, Akashi tersenyum dan menunduk, membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut Kuroko.

Mereka disambut oleh ketiga anggota _Generation of Miracles _lainnya dengan agak histeris. Murasakibara, Kise, dan Aomine langsung berlari menyongsong Akashi dan Kuroko tepat setelah Midorima membukakan pintu. Rentetan pertanyaan meluncur tanpa henti dari tiga bibir:

"Apa Kurokocchi baik-baik saja?"

"Aka-chin! Bagaimana Kuro-chin?"

"Sialan! Selalu saja terjadi sesuatu kalau aku hanya berduaan dengan Tetsu!"

Namun Akashi tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan mereka (dan pernyataan ambigu Aomine). Mendapat tatapan tajam, ketiganya seketika terdiam dan bergerak mundur, memberi jalan untuk mantan kapten mereka. Akashi berjalan menuju kamarnya seraya sesekali mencuri pandang pada remaja dalam pelukannya. Untunglah, Kuroko masih tertidur.

"Shintaro, tolong bukakan pintunya."

Midorima menurut, ia memutar kenop dan membuka pintu. Lampu kamar secara otomatis menyala begitu sensor mendeteksi adanya manusia dalam ruangan.

Akashi dengan lembut membaringkan Kuroko di atas ranjang. Midorima telah memberi salep khusus pada punggung pemain bayangan mereka agar tak terasa nyeri keesokan harinya. Si remaja berambut merah menarik selimut hingga bawah dagu Kuroko, tahu malam itu hawanya akan sangat dingin. Kemudian ia mengusap pelan rambut biru muda yang sedikit basah oleh keringat itu, lantas menunduk untuk mengecup dahinya.

Puas tak ada lagi yang mengganggu Kuroko (selain, mungkin, mimpi buruk), Akashi berbalik dan mengangguk pada _Generation of Miracles _yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu, sedikit salah tingkah melihat adegan manis barusan di depan mata.

"Malam ini kalian takkan membuat keramaian," perintahnya. "Hari ini sangat melelahkan untuk Tetsuya, dan ia akan beristirahat tanpa gangguan. Kalian berkumpullah di ruang tengah. Kita akan berdiskusi di sana."

Mematuhi perintah Akashi, semuanya berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Hanya Murasakibara yang berjalan mendekati mantan kaptennya.

"Aka-chin," bisik pemuda itu pada Akashi yang menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ya, Atsushi?"

"Bisakah… bisakah kau membuatkanku sesuatu?" gumam Murasakibara. "Karena porsi latihanku ditambah, aku jadi pulang lebih larut dari biasanya. Dan aku juga baru tahu kalau Kuro-chin kabur, jadi tadi terburu-buru pulang dan tak sempat mampir untuk makan. Dan uangku habis untuk beli snack…"

Akashi tersenyum melihat anak buahnya yang satu ini –yang mirip tupai bila dilihat dari nafsu makannya. "Kau harusnya tidak makan snack kalau kau lapar, Atsushi." Dengan lembut ia memarahi remaja berambut keunguan itu selagi berjalan bersama menuju uruang tengah. Murasakibara hanya merengut, tetapi toh ia mengangguk. Akashi memutar bola matanya. "Tapi karena kau patuh padaku dan menjalani seluruh hukumanmu… Ya, aku akan memasak sesuatu."

Remaja paling tinggi itu memulas seringai tupai. "Terima kasih, Aka-chin!"

Akashi mengedarkan pandangan pada tiga remaja lainnya. "Semuanya, apa kalian lapar?" Ketiganya mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memasak untuk semuanya." Akashi terdiam sesaat. "Daiki."

Aomine langsung mendongak begitu mendengar namanya disebut, sedetik kemudian tubuhnya gemetaran begitu mengetahui bahwa Akashilah yang menyebutkan namanya.

"Ikuti aku."

Akashi berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa setan melihat ekspresi ngeri Aomine. _Ganguro _satu itu tampaknya sangat ketakutan membayangkan dirinya dengan Akashi, di dapur, _berdua_. Ketiga rekannya hanya mampu berdoa agar Tuhan masih bersedia menunda Aomine meregang nyawa.

Sesampainya di dapur, Akashi segera mengeluarkan berbagai kantung plastik dari lemari es, menyuruh Aomine menanak nasi, dan mereka mulai memasak.

"Daiki," panggil Akashi yang tengah memotong sayuran. "Kalau nyawanya terlalu besar, matikan saja."

"N-NYAWA?!"

Akashi menelengkan kepala. "Nyawa? Tidak, aku bilang 'nyala', kok. Nyala kompor."

_Tidak! Tadi dia benar-benar bilang nyawa, kok! Dan apa katanya, mematikan nyawa? Nyawa siapa? Jangan-jangan nyawaku?! _

Keringat dingin meluncur dari dahi seorang Aomine yang malang dan kemungkinan besar sudah lama tak mengorek telinga.

Kemudian dapur dilanda keheningan, hanya dipecah oleh suara-suara kecil semacam bara api kompor atau bunyi pisau yang bertumbukan dengan benda keras. Bagi Akashi, keheningan ini lumayan nyaman dan menenangkan. Namun bagi Aomine, rasanya seperti sedang menunggu antrian masuk ke neraka.

Setelah menghidangkan lima mangkuk sup miso ditemani lima mangkuk kecil nasi, Akashi akhirnya bicara. "Apakah kau setuju bahwa kejadian hari ini seluruhnya murni karena kesalahanmu?"

Ia menanyakannya dengan tenang, seolah sedang mendiskusikan cuaca.

"Seluruhnya karena kesalahanku?" sudut mata Aomine berkedut, entah karena marah dituduh demikian atau malah takut karena menyadari barusan ia berseru pada Akashi. "Tidak! Tetsu juga bersalah! Harusnya ia menggunakan otaknya dan mendengarkan kita, kan?"

Akashi bergumam pelan, antara setuju dan tidak setuju. Ia lalu mematikan kompor, dan harum wangi miso menyeruak ke udara. "Tetsuya memang tidak mematuhi perintahku. Tetapi," ia memicingkan mata. "Kau juga bersalah karena telah memberinya kesempatan untuk kabur. Siapa yang dengan seenaknya tertidur di tengah tugasnya menjaga Tetsuya?"

Wajah Aomine menghangat. "A-aku."

"Dan siapa yang membiarkan Tetsuya lolos dari rumahku karena kecerobohannya, kemudian menunggu hingga nyaris satu jam untuk memberitahuku?"

Remaja yang kena marah itu wajahnya kian memerah, malu. Sial, ia baru menyadari bahwa tertidur di tengah tugas menjaga pemain bayangan mereka tentunya bukan tindakan yang cemerlang. Bagaimanapun, hawa keberadaan Tetsuya itu memang sama tipisnya dengan hantu. "Ya, ya, itu semua salahku!" ia mengakui. "Jadi, apa inti pembicaraan ini?"

Akashi selesai mengaduk sepanci sup miso dan menatapnya. "Intinya, Daiki, adalah bahwa aku telah memberitahu kaptenmu untuk mengalikan empat-"

"_EMPAT_?"

Sepasang gunting merah seketika melesat melewati telinganya dan menancap pada dinding di belakangnya. Siswa SMA Touou itu menahan napas.

"Diam. Ya, empat kali dari menu latihanmu yang telah digandakan sebelumnya. Jadi, totalnya adalah delapan kali menu latihan, untuk _dua minggu _ke depan. Dan," Akashi mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikan Aomine yang tampaknya sudah siap memprotes. "Kau akan mengurus semua keperluan apartemenku selama seminggu. Yang berarti selama tujuh hari, setelah latihan, kau akan kemari untuk melakukan beberapa aktivitas rumah tangga yang sudah kurencanakan. _Juga_," Akashi menekankan kata terakhir. "Ini."

Remaja berambut merah itu mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang terlipat dari sakunya dan mengulurkannya. Aomine meraihnya dengan tangan gemetaran, membukanya, kemudian membacanya pelan. "Terima kasih atas kesediaan Anda menjadi relawan pengasuh taman kanak-kanak Yoshino, Aomine Daiki. Jam kerja Anda di taman kanak-kanak Yoshino adalah pukul 1-4 sore mulai besok hingga akhir pekan." Aomine menjatuhkan kertas tersebut dengan mulut menganga lebar. "Kau pasti bercanda, Akashi!"

"Aku serius. Karena aku yakin bekerja di taman kanak-kanak dan dikelilingi bocah-bocah pasti mampu menyibukkanmu hingga tak sempat memikirkan 'tidur' lagi," ia tersenyum manis pada remaja yang nyaris mati di depannya. "Dan kudengar bisik-bisik dari ibu-ibu tetangga bahwa TK Yoshino terkenal atas… berandal-berandal balitanya."

Aomine mengerjap dan menatap Akashi yang masih tersenyum memuakkan. Ini bohong, kan? Akashi tidak _sekejam_ ini, kan? _Ya, kan? Semua ini bohong, kan? INI HANYA MIMPI, KAN?_

"Kau tidak bermimpi, Daiki"

Terkutuklah Akashi dan kemampuannya untuk membaca pikiran. Lebih baik tadi ia tertusuk gunting daripada seminggu terjebak dengan bocah-bocah berandalan.

**.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

**Kuroko no Basuke****© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Original Story:

**Betrayal In Its Simplest Form © Virelei**

**OCs © Virelei**

(Link onto the original story can be found on my profile, favorite story section.)

Translation:

**Betrayal In Its Simplest Form **by** Rheyna Rosevelt**

I own nothing but this translation

_(Saya tak mengakui hak milik atas cerita ini kecuali terjemahannya)_

Thus, I don't make any commercial profit within this story

_(Juga, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini)_

Translation is under permission of its original author.

_(Penerjemahan atas fic ini telah mendapatkan ijin dari_ author _aslinya_)

**Warning**:

This story contains: child/underage abuse, violence, (slight) blood, etc.

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 7]**

**.**

**.:xxx:.**

"Ayolah, Akashi!" rajuk Aomine. "Akan kulakukan hukuman yang lainnya, tetapi jangan yang ini! Jangan menjadi relawan di TK!"

"Oh?" pemuda bermata merah-emas itu melirik sinis padanya seraya mengatur alat-alat makan di atas nampan. "Kau berani membantah perintahku?"

Aomine membisu.

"Aku sudah kelaparan!" seru Kise bersemangat. "Uwaaah, masakan Akashicchi kelihatannya enak! Selamat makan!" Si pirang meraih sumpitnya dan menyambar lauk terdekat.

"Selamat makan," ucap Midorima sopan dan mulai makan dengan porsi minim. Ia baru saja selesai membebat jemari kirinya dengan perban, yang kata Oha-Asa nanti akan membawa keberuntungan.

Murasakibara tak mengucapkan apa-apa, dengan gesit ia langsung melahap makanannya sekaligus, hingga pipinya mengembung seperti tupai. Akashi menghela napas dan menasihatinya untuk makan pelan-pelan.

Aomine merundung di pojok ruangan, nyaris tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Ia dan Akashi membawa nampan dan memasuki ruang tengah dengan, yah, ekspresi yang berbeda: Aomine dengan tampang menderita, dan Akashi yang puas luar biasa hingga menyeringai lebar. Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara hanya bisa bersyukur rekan berkulit gelap mereka masih bernapas, walau semangat hidup tampaknya telah surut dari remaja bersurai biru tua tersebut.

"Neh, Mine-chin?" Murasakibara menarik kaus Aomine.

Aomine menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa?" gertaknya.

"Kau mau makan itu, tidak?" ia menunjuk pada semangkuk sup miso.

Melihat tatapan ala tupai Murasakibara, Aomine pun luluh dan menghela napas. "Tidak. Ambil saja."

Mata violet si tupai berkilauan. Cepat, Murasakibara meraih mangkuk supnya dan melahap hampir separuh hidangan sekaligus. Akashi menggelengkan kepala pasrah melihat perilaku 'bayi'nya.

"Ah," Kise mendesah keenakan dan menyandarkan badan pada sofa. "Aku kenyaaang!"

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya, Akashi," ucap Midorima sopan.

"Trims, Aka-chin!" seru si tupai.

"Hm," demikian respon yang mereka terima. "Kuasumsikan kalian ingin bicara?"

"Ya!" Kise mengangguk serius. "Apa yang terjadi pada Kurokocchi? Apakah dia…" Kise menelan ludah, "… d-dia terluka lagi?"

Midorima lah yang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Tidak. Hanya kondisi luka-lukanya yang makin parah karena ia memaksakan diri untuk bermain basket. Seperti yang sebelumnya Akashi katakan, harusnya ia tak banyak bergerak dahulu sebelum lukanya pulih."

"Ia tak menuruti perintahku." Akashi melanjutkan. "Kuroko Ibuki ada di sana saat aku datang."

Informasi tersebut diikuti dengan tarikan napas kaget.

"_Nee_… aku baru menyadari," Kise berkata setelah pulih dari keterkejutan. "Kuroko Ibuki… Bukankah Ibuki itu nama laki-laki? Dan bukannya nama 'Ibuki' biasanya adalah nama keluarga? Bukannya agak aneh bila nama 'Ibuki' digunakan sebagai nama depan?"

"Ya." Akashi menyetujui. Jemarinya menari di atas meja ruang tengah. "Aku juga menyadarinya beberapa waktu lalu, saat aku sedang mempelajari wanita-wanita paling berpengaruh di Jepang. Permasalahan mengenai namanya," Senyum dingin mengembang pada wajahnya. "Adalah bagian dari rencanaku."

**.:xxx:.**

Kagami dan Riko dengan hati-hati menyusup keluar ruang arsip. Di tangan gadis itu terdapat map biru tua, label **Kuroko Tetsuya **tercetak tebal di sampul depan. Sampai di koridor, keduanya berlari cepat menuju pintu keluar. Sebuah mobil warna perak menunggu mereka di lapangan parkir.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hyuuga yang duduk di depan roda kemudi pada Riko.

"Dapat," Riko membuka pintu dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kagami duduk di kursi belakang. "Gampang sekali dibobol. Kagami memang berbakat."

"Kalau aku mendapat masalah karena ini," Kagami menggerutu dan melempar jepit besi yang baru ia gunakan untuk beraksi. "Aku juga akan menyebutkan nama kalian. Satu persatu."

Hyuuga menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengemudi keluar lapangan parkir SMP Teikou. "Tenang saja, Kagami. Kita takkan tertangkap. Tidak dengan Riko di pihak kita."

Kagami hanya merengut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di depan rumah Kagami. Anggota tim Seirin yang lain berkerumun di teras, menunggu ketiganya kembali untuk membukakan pintu. Hyuuga telah mengirim pesan pada anggota yang lain bahwa latihan hari itu dibatalkan dan mereka harus berkumpul di rumah Kagami. Penting, begitu katanya.

"Jangan pegang apapun," Kagami memperingatkan dengan sinis seraya membuka pintu rumahnya. Diabaikan, tentu saja, karena rekan-rekan setimnya langsung berlarian masuk.

Setelah semuanya mendapat tempat duduk di ruang tamu yang cukup luas dan Kagami (dengan tak ikhlas) membuatkan teh untuk semua tamunya ("Teh ini tidak gratis! Bayar padaku sebelum pulang nanti!"), Riko meletakkan map tebal yang berhasil ia curi dari SMP Teikou di atas meja. Lalu ia sendiri duduk di antara Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi.

"Apa kita benar-benar harus ikut campur dengan masalah Kuroko?" Furihata bertanya gugup.

"Tentu saja," jawab Teppei. "Kalau _Generation of Miracles _tak mau memberitahu kita, kita harus mencari tahu sendiri. Kita punya hak untuk mengetahui masalah Kuroko."

Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

Tak berapa lama, lembaran-lembaran yang memuat kehidupan SMP Kuroko tersebar di antara mereka. Nilai-nilai pelajarannya semasa SMP, catatan ekstrakurikuler dan kegiatan lain yang pernah ia ikuti, prestasi-prestasinya, dan kartu laporan perilakunya. Satu kartu laporan tertangkap mata Riko.

"Hei, lihat," gadis itu mengumumkan. "Ini kartu laporan saat ia kelas tiga SMP. Wali kelasnya menulis banyak komentar mengenainya…" ia membacanya. "_Agak sulit menyadari keberadaannya. Nilai-nilainya memuaskan. Sangat sopan pada guru. Tetapi nyaris setiap hari masuk dengan luka-luka_."

"Semua ini sudah terjadi sejak Kuroko masih SMP?" Koganei berseru kaget.

"Lihat," Kagami mengangkat lima kartu laporan lainnya. "Semuanya juga menyebutkan bahwa nyaris setiap hari Kuroko masuk sekolah dengan luka-luka!"

Riko manggut-manggut sebelum meneruskan. "_Mulai berinteraksi dengan Shogo Haizaki, anggota klub basket. Mungkin luka-lukanya adalah akibat dari pengaruh buruk Haizaki? _Shogo Haizaki?"

"Shogo Haizaki," Kiyoshi menyahut. "Kenapa rasanya familiar, ya?"

"Aku tak tahu," pelatih tim Seirin berkata. Ia meletakkan kartu laporan tersebut dan meraih ponselnya, mengetikkan beberapa huruf pada daftar kontaknya, kemudian mengulas seringai. "Tapi kalau kita bisa mengorek informasi dari Shogo Haizaki ini, kita akan menemuinya."

.

.

[To be continued]

* * *

**A/N**: Oke. Pertama-tama, saya nggak nyangka akan secepat ini update chapter 7 o.o Sungguh, ini sih namanya bukan sepuluh hari lagi! Tapi ya, memang chapter ini wordsnya cuman dikit sih /dor/

Oh iya, di chapter 5… HALOOO HEI ADA NGGAK YANG NYADAR KALAU AKASHI DAN KUROKO TIDURNYA SERANJANG BERDUA LOOH /plak/ Nee, dan saya suka sekali melaraskan Murasakicchi dengan tupai. ^^

Nggak tahu harus ngetik apa lagi, jadi ya saya akhiri saja di sini. Reviewnya, minna? Supaya chapter 8 lebih cepat lagi. :)

-Rheyna Rosevelt


End file.
